Let the Games Begin!
by LunaPendragon18
Summary: After the fight with Malomyotismon, the lives of the digidestined have gone back to all but normal. Now known to the whole world there is very little the paparazzi won't know about. When an old enemy returns with the threat of stealing something they thought lost forever, can the digidestined win a second time, even if they are forced to fight each other ... and themselves?
1. Paparazzi

It has been a year since the chosen children had defeated MaloMytosimon. The digital world and real world are slowly but steadily integrating together, more and more children and now even a few adults have discovered their long missing digimon partners. And as you all know it was all thanks to a group of fortunate children who had first been chosen to save the digital world but this time the world did notice them. Being a digidestined had always been complicated, but being 'famous' just made matters ten times worse. For weeks after that final battle their nervous faces were plastered across all the tabloids, their stories, although horribly inaccurate, were written in black on white for the whole world to read, in every known language. They would be recognised while walking the streets, their usually secluded flats had been flocked by paparazzi all wanting an exclusive from the digidestined. Some of them complied, Ken was used to the spotlight so he dispersed the hawking cameras with a sly smile and a wink and, pulling Yolei next to him, and they were the ideal celebrity couple. Davis, although unwillingly, had been pulled into a large number of interviews. Usually the invitation was extended to all the digidestined but only mimi, occasionally, made guest appearances.

However the majority of the digidestined found it hard to keep their lives relatively normal. For the older digidestined, those who had finished or almost finished their studies, they had it relatively easy. Being the eldest scientists and diplomats would come to them for advice being considered experts on the topic that was the digital world. For the younger two digidestined, Hikari and Takeru, it wasn't so simple. Still at school they had, they had to block out the mass of gossip and sideways looks adolescents were prone to give to certain students. When they were lucky these looks were directed to all the young digidestined, including the quiet Cody, but there were times these two old friends were forced to suffer the whispers of their classmates alone.

The only perk?

The fact that they could take their digimon everywhere with them now. Being celebrities the schools couldn't deny the digidestined their only wish and it was because of this it had it become a normal scene to see gatomon snoozing in the sakura tree near in the playground or for patamon to just sit on takeru's head during class while the student behind him silently swore for being unable to see the board or for simply Matt and Tai to make a weekly visit with their partners to walk their siblings home. It wasn't perfect, but that's how things were.

It is on a cold December morning that this adventure begins. It is a dreary morning with bloated grey clouds coating the sky. There is a smell of rain in the air, a reminder of the stormy night that had only just ended. Takeru was running across his and his mother's small flat pulling a relatively clean sock from under the sofa while munching into a half buttered bagel.

"Takeru hurry." Sighed his mother as she daintily sipped her morning coffee. She looked tired, dark pillows had formed under eyes from the long nights she had been spending writing articles for a national newspaper. Much to her displeasure, being the mother of two of the digisetined entitled her the 'privilege' of writing all the digimon related news. Because of this it wouldn't have been the first time Takeru would stay up late to help her, being more seasoned d

on the topic then his mother.

"I'm coming mum." He says trough a mouthful of food. He finishes buttoning up his navy blue school blazer, catching a quick glimpse of himself in the living room mirror. His blond hair is looking almost as messy as Matt's, it stuck out at weird angles and his wide blue eyes stared back at him, were they looking tired too? He quickly arranged his school tie, ever since they were forced to transfer school this had become a daily occurrence, and pulled his backpack onto his back just as someone knocked on the door twice.

"Those must be Yolei and Cody!" chirped in Patamon, flying into the living room from the kitchen.

"Good." Says Takeru's mother pecking her son on the cheek. "You better get going before the paparrizi come back."

Takeru laughed. "Who thought being a celebrity would be such hard work?"

He rushes to the front door, patamon bobbing behind him.

"Have a nice day at school!" she calls as Takeru picks pulls on a green trench coat and forces open the front door. He takes in the scent of December and smiles down at his two friends. He vaguely notices that he is now taller then the two of them, although Cody, trough some mysterious growth surge, had already nearly caught up with Yolei. Cody and Yolie looked slightly less enthusiastic of this cold morning then Takeru. Like the latter his two friends had been forced to transfer and now Cody wore the authorised school uniform, tie and blazer covered with a black raincoats in anticipation of the bad weather to come.

Yolei looked like she was already half freezing. Her uniform was identical to Takeru's and Cody's however, instead of trousers, she wore a checked knee-length skirt which stubbornly bellowed in the wind. Over her blazer she wore no jacket but, at her feet, Hawkmon was leaning against a rainbow coloured umbrella while sitting on armadillomon's back.

"Good morning!" greeted Takeru calmly closing the flat door behind him.

"Good Morning!" they chorused as patamon happily sat on Takeru's head.

The trio and their digimon quickly made their way to the elevator and out into the rain soaked street below.

They put their hoods up and opened their one umbrella just as the first drops and the first camera flashes began.

"Yolei! Takeru! Please a quick word! Cody!" like every morning this, and several variations of this statement, greeted them. Men and women with giant cameras and microphones stood around them, the trio simply ignored. In the past they may have told them 'no comment' but when that didn't seem to work they simply decided to ignore them. Today they focused on trying to reach the school without getting soaked by the rain. Like always the cameramen and news-people followed them like a pack of stubborn puppies and they only stopped when the teenagers crossed into school property. After being reported to the police for disturbing "the students at study" the paparazzi knew better then to follow them past the gate. However that did not stop some from continuing to take photos even as Cody closed the school door behind them.

"You'd think they would have gotten bored of us by now." sighed Yolei as she shook rain drops off her umbrella.

"They will… eventually." Said Hawkmon as he shook rain off his wings.

"Cody we better get going, we're going to be late for English studies." Commented Armadillomon.

"You're right." Said Cody looking at his watch. "I'll see you guys later." He said giving them a small smile and rushing off to class.

"I better get going. I didn't get to see Hikari." Said Yolei sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry I'll tell her." Said Takeru, smiling. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I won't get to see you guys today!" she said pouting. "I have computer club and then I'm going to Ken's house later."

"Oh yeah." Said Takeru remembering.

"And Cody has Kendo practice right?" Said Hawkmon looking up at Yolei.

"You're right." Agreed Yolei. "I can always call ken an reschedule. I don't like leaving you guys along her…"

"Don't stay worrying about us." said takeru giving his friend a comforting smile. "I'll be fine . Your forgetting I'll be with Hikari. We've saved the digital world countless times, I think we can survive a day at school."

Yolie playfully nudged him. "Of course _you_ didn't forget."

Takeru just rolled his eyes.

"Yolei aren't you going to be late?" observed Hawkmon.

"I'll see you later." Called Yolei as the two digidestined separated to walk to their respective classes.

Takeru kept his eyes on the window. Outside, it was still raining . It wasn't vaguely interesting to watch , admittingly, but he had noticed a lot of students, especially the girls, were looking at him and saying something in hushed whispers.

With just about five minutes to spare he walked into his noisy classroom. Students were chatting and running around the class, greeting friends and complaining about the upcoming school day. Not many paid him much attention. They had gotten used to him and patamon, he didn't bother them so they didn't bother him. It was like a silent agreement.

As if on autopilot takeru's feet steered him to the back corner of the class where, as expected, Hikari was already bent over her desk reading a book, gatomon reading over her shoulder.

"Hikari!" greeted Patamon jumping off Takeru's head and flying towards the girl as she looked up at them, half startled. She greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning."

"New book?" enquired Takeru taking a seat besides his friend.

"Lord of the rings." Answered Gatomon. "I do wonder if this Tolkein man had visited the digital world at some point, these 'hobbits' sound a lot like rooky digimon."

Both Takeru and Hikari looked at the feline digimon and laughed.

"Oh Gatomon." Said Hikari patting her partner on the head.

Before she could answer a rather solemn-looking teacher walked into class and loudly dropped his books onto the teacher's desk. The class instantly fell silent as students grudgingly took their seats.

The teacher, who must have woken up on the wrong side of the bad, was about to start his lecture concerning differential equations when a small beep echoed around the class.

"Hikari." There was a warning in the teacher's voice as he addressed her. "All mobile phones must be off or on silent during lectures."

"Sorry." She murmured as she rummaged in her bag and, too takeru's surprise, pulled out her D-terminal.

Snickers had begun to surround them.

"Must have been the cat."

"I bet it's running out of battery."

Seemingly pleased, the maths teacher was about to continue with his lecture when yet another beep resounded from the pupils. This time it was takeru's turn to apologize. To his surprise he pulled out his D terminal and gave Patamon a quizzical look.

He had a message.

Silently he clicked on it and read the short message that had disrupted the class.

_Takeru,_

_Meet in the digital world at 11? Usual place._

_Matt_

He looked up at Hikari who, with a small smile, nodded her head.


	2. The Old Group

The first 3 lessons wouldn't pass fast enough. After a double lesson of maths followed by horrendous english studies lesson would you really blame Hikari and Takeru for rushing out of that classroom, patamon and gatomon on their heels?

"We are going to be late!" panted Hikaria looking down at her D3 as they ran trough the corridors.

"It's a bit weird for Taichi to want to go to the digital world during school hours." Observed Gatomon.

"Even Yamato." Said Patamon struggling slightly to keep up. "They know you guys have school!"

"Do you think something happened to our brothers?" said Hikari slightly slowing, waiting for Takeru to answer.

"Neh. They're fine." He said giving her a reassuring smile. "Matt didn't make it sound as if he was in trouble."

"They could have found something." Said Gatomon as they finally reached the computer lab.

Hikari just nodded her head, although she didn't look that reassured.

As expected during first recess the computer lab had quite a number of students in it, Yolei being one of them. The hyperactive purple-haired digidestined seemed deep in a heated discussion with another student and didn't seem to notice them. however, her slightly embareassed digimon did and gave them an absentminded wave.

The two friends, along with their digimon, walked up to the one of the free computers, a computer specialy preserved for travel to the digital world. Without a digivice such travel was impossible so you might say that it was the digidestined own privet computer.

Instantly, as they walked up to the computer a large number of students began to whisper and, behind raised hands, look at them as if such an action made the act less conspicuous.

Hikaria folded her arms. "I'm getting really annoyed with the whispers." She whispered so only Takeru and maybe the digimon with their keen ears could have heard her.

"At least you don't have paparazzi sleeping on your doormat."

"ours are sleeping in the trees."

Takeru lightly loughed. "C'mon lets get out of here."

So without another word the two digidestened pointed their D3s at the computer screen. With a near silent beep the gate opened and a blinding light erupted from the screen engulfing the two teenagers and their digimon. The computer lab erupted with chatter, everyone, including Yolei having realised that two of their fellow classmates had just teleportd themselves to a still unkown world. Maybe, if it hadn't been for all that noise, someone would have heard the near silent beep of the digital gate closing behind them.

The 'usual place' Matt had spoken about in his e-mail was a small out growth of earth surrounded by a small lake. Until a couple of years ago a neglected tram cart had stood here- not anymore.

"I never understood why you kids chose this place as your meet up spot." Said gatomon, her ears drooping as the four of them made their slow walk towords the place in question.

"Not many nice memories here." Agreed patamon sulkily landing on Takeru's head.

"Oh we hadn't we promised we'd come back? and we did! Ain't that right Takeru?... Takeru?"

Hikari looked back at her fellow digidestined who had adrubtly stopped and was looking out into the mass forest that surrouneded them.

"Did you hear something Patamon?" He asked as he scanned the the forest. He tought he had heard soemthign, a rustling.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Commented Patamon.

"Did you hear something?" Hikari directed this question to gatomon who simply shook her head.

"Could have been the wind." Suggested Patamon.

Whatever Takeru was going to say, remained unsaid as he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Takeru!" it was Sora and Mimi, palmon and biyomon trotting behind their partners.

"Mimi!" called Hikari, running to her friends. "isn't it really late in America?"

Mimi gave an exaggerated yawn. "Tell me about, Joe ruined my beauty sleep. He better have a good reason for dragging me here at this hour."

"Joe called you?" said Takeru giving her a quizzical look.

"Did he call you here too?"

"No Matt."

"Same here." Said Sora. "Any idea why?"

Takeru just shook his head.

"Tai's going to be her too." Piped in Hikari.

"Well it looks like it's going to be the old ganag." Chirped Biyomon cheerfully.

"We're missing Izzy and Tentomon." Corrected Palmon.

"I'll bet you a penny they'll turn up as well." Loughed Patamon.

"If I had a penny I'd take that bet." Said Gatomon.

The three girls continued to chatter loudly as they continued to walk to the spot. Takeru trailed slightly behind.

Could it be a coincidence that all the original digidestined were meeting today?

"Speak fo the devil!" loughed Patamon flying off Takeru's head and flying towords a red headed boy who was crouched on the ground digging into the ground.

The boy looked up at them, wiping sweat of his brow. He gave them a confused look.

"Mimi? Sora? Takeru? Hikari? What are you guys doing here?" he asked, standing up and rubbing his soil covered hands on his jeans.

"We came to meet our brothers and Joe." Answered Hikari running up to Izzy.

"Really?"

"See Izzy? And you were dreading collecting soil smaples for the lab." Commented tentomon as he hovered to go greet his digimon friends.

"What are the chances?" he loughed, properly greeting his friends.

"Hikari!"

"That must be Tai." Said Hikari turning and wazing at six running figures.

"Hey Matt." Greeted Takeru.

"Hey bro." panted Matt when they finaly arrived.

After everyone greeted each other (yet again) Matt turned to Takeru and asked. "So how come you wanted me to come to the digital world?"

"What?" said Takeru confused. "You told me to meet you here."

"And me." added Sora walking up to the brothers. "I received an e-mail saying you wanted to meet in the digital world."

"And I received from from Takeru…" Matt's voice trailed off.

"Joe could you please tell me what was so important that I had to come here in the middle of the night?" They heard mimi say.

"Me? I didn't even know you were going to tbe here! I came because Izzy told me to meet him here." Corrected Joe.

"I did no such thing." Said Izzy joining the group of confused teenagers.

Tai looked at his little sister. "You didn't send me an e-mail to meet you here did you?"

Hikari shook her head.

A heavy silence fell over the group.

"But then who sent the e-mail?" Agumon voiced the question everyone was too scared to ask.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Gabumon, pulling his fur around him as if to block out a chill.

"You could say that again." Said Gomomon

They didn't have to wait long. Suddently a darkness began to fall over the digital world, a biting wind picked up, the water of the lake began to loudly crash against the small piece of land.

"I see that all the performers have finaly arrived."

The voice echoed around them, followed by hysterical loughter.

"Takeru I know that voice…" Patamon's voice trailed off as he looked up at Takeru.

He nodded his head. "Hikari…"

The named digidestined turned and silently nodded her head, understanding the warning in her friends voice.

"Have you missed me? I sure have missed you." the voice continued to echo around them in the deepedning darkness.

One by one, the horror of recognistion began to appear on their faces.

"My, you all sure have grown since the last time we met." Continued the hysterical voice. "I preferred you all back then I must admit. Especially you two. You were so… cute… back then. Always crying, frightened little children. Wouldn't you agree Takeru?"

Takeru's eyes widened as all at once the echoes of the voice merged togather and from behind him, the voice repeated.

" Wouldn't you agree Takeru?"

Takeru wanted to turn, to run away from the voice. He wanted to get as far away from it as he could but his legs refused to move even tough, slowly and reluctantly the digidestined turned to look at the source of the voice.

Mimi screamed. Hikari took a shaking step back, a small hand covering her mouth. A panic entered Joe's eyes and izzy gasped in surprise. Tai clenched his fist sand sora grabbed Matt to stop him from doing something he would regret later.

"Get away from my brother." Growled Matt as he struggled against Sora's restraint.

"I wouldn't do anything hasty." Said the voice. Takeru could feel something cold pressed against his troath.

Takeru wasn't sure if he should speak but he did say one word.

"Piedmon"

**Hey :D LunaPendragon here , i hope you guys liked chapter 2, a tad more interesting then chapter 1, i'm sorry about that :3 please feel free to review, i'd love to know what you think of the story so far :) enjoy! i'll try to update soon :3**


	3. Trapped

"Give the boy a prize." Mocked the clown digimon as he toyed with the small degger he held pressed to the boy's troath. "Tought you had gotten ridden of me that day, didn't you? You and that spoil sport Magnaangemon ruined my keychain collection!"

"With pleasure." Hissed Patamon and he beared his ground, wanting to attack piedmon but not wanting to hurt Takeru.

"You were locked away!" Protested Izzy."We all saw it! How did you escape!"

"I see some things never change." Loughed the clown. "Your curiosity, which even now you value over the life of a friend, always _irked_ me."

"Let go of Takeru!" Bellowed Matt.

"Oh relax, I'm not going to kill the boy. Well, not yet anyway. That would be too easy. I want him to suffer like I did in that blasted realm."

Whether that was good news or bad news Takeru wasn't sure.

"You still haven't answered Izzy." He carefully articulated, not wanting to provoke Piedmon.

"It's an interesting story. A great story! One worthy of some form of literary prize and it's all thanks to you meddling kids,or, the younger children anyway. You know those holy stones Blackwargreymon destroyed? Well it wasn't just that old bat azulongmon you released with their destruction. Your incompatance lead to my release. I must really thank the younger lot for that. I'll go introduce myself to them after I bury you all. Maybe make them the stars of my next show, who knows?"

"Peidmon let Takeru go. I was there too, rememeber?" This time it was Hikri who spoke, gone was the fear in her face replaced by a newly founded determination.

"Oh I haven't forgetton you dearie. You lot are sounding like a broken record." Chided Peidmon "I don't like broken records."

Takeru then did something that shocked even himself. He elbowed the Dark Master in the stomach. He had not idea if something like that would phase a digimon, he hadn't actually ever hit a digimon before but to much of his surprise it did the trick. Caught unawares by the young digidestined's attack, with a loud "Uff!" Piedmon lowered his degger just enough for Takeru to squirm out and rejoin his comrades.

"Takeru!" Mimi squealed, tears running down her cheeks. She made to hug him but the stone hard look on his face told her it wasn't the time.

"Takeru!" Chirped Patmon as he landed into his partner's slightly shaking hand. Matt put a hand in-front of his brother as if such a futile act could protect him like it did when he was younger. The digidestined now formed a tight cluster, their digimon lined infront of them. They hadn't digivolved, not yet anyway.

"Looks like the little one has a little foolish courage in him too. You must be rubbing off on him Tai." Joked the Dark Master.

"What do you want with us, Piedmon?" Yelled Tai.

Trough all the commotion Takeru was vaguely aware that he and Hikari had been pushed to the very back of the group.

"Are you alright?" mouthed Hikari seeing the faint pink line that had formed where the dagger had been pressed.

He nodded his head keeping his eyes on the dark digimon. He wasn't going to let piedmon take anyone, especially Hikari, hostage.

"Tai, just say it. I haven't turned into to greymon for too long." Pleaded Agumon.

"Yes Matt. Pleasem can i?" agreed Gabumon.

"Do you really think that a couple of champions will defeat me? I'd save your energy, I'm not your apponent."

"Wait, if we aren't fighting you, who are we fighting?" called Joe.

"Why do we always have to fight." Murmered Mimi, shaking her head sadly.

"well yourselves of coarse." Loughed Piedmon.

"Not sure if you remember," said Matt smugly, "you tried making us fight each other and it didn't really work in your favour."

Peidmon gave another hysterical lough. "No , but you will be fighting these little fellows." And with a bombastic action piedmon pulled out a collection of keychains then sent a chill down Hikari's spine. Tiny replicas of her friends and family, exactly like those they had been turned into all those years agoe. To make matters worse there were even minitue figurines of herself, Takeru, Mimi, Palmon and Patamon.

"So what? you have a couple of keychains that look like us, the same trick won't work on us again." Said Sora folding her arms.

"Well little ms sceptical I have you and Datamon for my next trick." With yet another bombastic movement peidmon let go of the 16 little keychains but instead of clattering to the ground as expected, they simply levitated in an orderly line in front of piedmon.

The dark master waved his hands and a dark glow began to radiate out of the figures. It began to increase in intensity until the digidestined and their digimon had no choice but to avert their gave. When the glow finally vanished 16 beings stood before them. The same 16 figures that had stood before Peidmon during that last battle. The digidestined, or a younger version of them and their digimon, now stood before them. They looked identical to how they had looked during their last confrontation with the dark master- Taichi still with his googles, Mimi in her sunhat, Joe carring his overfilled supply bag while izzy, slightly shorter then he was now, carrying his now out-of-date laptop on his back, Matt with his oversized gloves and sora in her helmit-hat,Tk and Hikari still so short that hobbits were their only competition.

"Digital copies!" exclaimed Izzy being the first to comprehend what had just happened.

"But how?" exclaimed tentomon as he inspected his doppleganger from this safe distance.

"It doesn't mater how." Exclaimed Gomomon. "But the why."

"Mimi does my hair always look so wilthing?"whispered Palmon.

"Your hair is fine. Altoguh i can't understand why I ever wore such an outfit." Observed Mimi.

"Girls get your prioritties right." Scodled Biyomon.

"why you say?" said peidmon tilting his head to the side. "For the show! Yes modern television these day has made the 'fight yourself' scenario true a cliché but it never fails to entertain."

"But the copy Datamon had made was only a dummy! It couldn't do anything!" said Matt.

"who are you calling a dummy, blondie?!" shouted the doppleganger Tai.

"Oh these are much more advanced then Datamon's initial _primitive_ copy. These digital copies have been induced with darker versions of your own personalities. I call them the digidestined version 2.0. Impressive, don't you think?" explained Peidmon.

"You still haven't told us why!" yelled Tai.

"oh for the crests of coarse."

"I don't know if you've been updated but we no longer have the crests."

"oh I know you don't have them, they've simply been misplaced. waiting to be found, poor dears."

"Wait, are you saying the crests have taken a physical form again?" gasped Izzy.

"yes, and my digidestined are going to find them and with the power of the crets on my side I will be unstoppable!"

"not if we can help it!" countered tai.

"brave words. But empty. You won't survive for long."

"oh Tai let me at him!" growled Agumon.

"I'm itching to teach this clown a thing or two." Agreed Gatomon.

"oh it wouldn't be fun if we killed you all now. the fun is in dragging it out."

"you sick digimon!" yelled Mimi.

"ta ta for now." loughed Peidmon. "Let the best version win!"

And in apuff of thick purple smoke peidmon and his copies vanished.

"that was totally freaky." Exclaimed Gomomon.

"Takeru are you alright?" asked Matt.

"yeah I'll live." Answer Takeru rubbing his neck, the pink line had all but vanished. "I'm more worried about those copies.

"These… V2s… I wish I knew how they worked, then maybe I could calculate the best way to counter-attack." Said Izzy.

"I think I've had enough of the digital world for one day." Sighed Joe.

"let's get out of here and regroup." Agreed Tai.

The digidestined, clearly weary, left the island and cautiously made their way to thte closest television. They pointed their digivices towords it. There was a beep but nothing else. The gate wouldn't open.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Sora.

"the gate isn't opening!" exclaimed Hikari.

"Izzy?" promoted Tai.

He sadly looked down at his feet. "I left my laptop at the lab."

"we don't need your laptop to figure out what happened." SiadcTakeru kneeing infront of the television. "We've been locked in the didgital world!"


	4. Night Watch

It had been a while since the digidestined had been forced to camp on the digital world forests. Not much had changed, excpt maybe a small decrease in the number of digimon that wanted to kill them, their reputation had begun to precede them it seems. But that didn't stop them from being cautious. That night , like they did all those years agoe, with gomomon's help they cought a few fish and roasted them on a fire that agumon had made. If you were to listen in on their conversation that night you would not believe they had just been treathened by a creature they had tought dead, or that the faith of a world lay on their shoulders yet again. They sat around the campfire, close enough to keep out the chill of the digital night. They sat there, laughing and exchanging old stories they had lived trough together, like old war veterans recalling their time at the front lines. They laughed and they joked and never broth up piedmon, it wasn't trough confidence or ignorance they did so but out of familiarity. When you carry the weight of a world on your shoulder more then once it becomes less of a burden and more like a backpack you are forced to carry to class.

"I'm stuffed." Loughed agumon patting his oversized stomach.

"Beats the first time we ate here." Loughed Tai.

"Our fishing skills haven't changed a bit." Giggled Sora as she leaned on Matt trying to keep her hands warm. Like most of the other didgidestined she was stuck in her school uniform which was neither fashionable nor feasible for winter camping.

"speak for yourself." Piped in gomomon."I'm becoming quite a pro at it I must admit."

"tough I swear Matt's cooking was better the last time." Continued Palmon as she drank some of the fresh water from the earth.

"hey! I didn't have much to work with." Protested matt.

"Tough you have to admit it has gotten pretty bad." Admitted gabumon.

"Ok so next time you cook." Retorted Matt.

"I say next time Mimi cooks, I heard she's making quite a hit in in states." Observed Izzy.

"well being a digidestiend has some perks." She said playfully winking at her friends.

"I don't think I've ever tried your cooking." Admitted Hikari.

"If it's anything like what sauce she likes with her fried eggs it wouldn't recommend it." laughed Takeru, causing the rest of the digidestiend and their digimon to lough. That's when Joe stood up and stretched.

"well I don't know about you guys but I've had enough excitement for one day."

"I agree." Yawned Izzy. "So who's going to keep first watch.?"

"not me I need to catch up on a lot of sleep." Complained mimi.

"Well I don't mind." Said Takeru. "the last time we did this you guys would't let me keep watch."

"Alright takeru, if you inisist." Loughed Matt. At that point everyone, as if in sync, stood up or began to lie down ready to get back in the routine of sleeping on the cold hard ground again.

"Aren't you going to sleep Hikari?" asked Gatomon as she curled up on her partner's feet.

"Neh not yet, I'll keep watch with takeru." She said while stifflign a yawn.

"You two be good, okay?" giggled Sora as she lay down beside Matt with gomomon and biyomon between them.

"What!?" Tai, who until that point had faked sleep shot to a sitting position.

Takeru just rolled his eyes.

"She was joking tai." Loughed Matt without looking at his friend.

"no funny business ok?" added mimi half giggling.

"great now I won't be able to get to sleep." Whined Tai as he lay back down. Snores quickly began to erupt from his unconscious body. Slowly all the digidestined begn to settle into their own mysterious dreams.

"why are we the ones they always have to pick on?" whispered Hikari as she stroked gatomon's head.

"I think its because we are the youngest." Observed Takeru as he poked the embers with a giant twig. Patamon sat on his lap not asleep but not as such awake.

"but we never picked on cody like that!" complained hiakri, although Takeru knew she wasn't really offended by their friends comments.

"That's because we suffered our own torements and never want the little guy to go trough the same thing." Laughed Takeru.

They sat there momentarily in silence. Takeru looked up at the star-lit sky, for one still fresh to the digital world they may have seemed confusing, but, just like in the real world ,the night sky here held an infinite number of constillations. A cold breeze ruffled his blond hair making him shiver slightly and pull his school blazer around him. He wished he had his raincoat, the school uniform was horrible in the weather.

Hikari wasn't any better, infact as she tried to stretech her school skirt in such a way for it to try reach her ankles she silently cursed her accursed school uniform. Takeru, having noticed this, gave a silent sigh and silently unbuttoning his blazer he took it off and threw it over his freiend's shoulders.

"No way!" she instantly protested. "you're just as cold as I am!"

"Hush!" takeru warned giving her a small smile. "I'll be fine."

Hikari knew she should throw the blazer back at him and force him to wear it but... it was still warm from when takeru had been wearing it... it even smelled like him…

She gave a defeated smile and leaned againt his shoulder. "Don't protest." She warned. "panguins huddle together to saty warm. It's the least I can do."

They both laughed and let the small space between them to be filled by the cold winter wind.

Takeru wasn't sure how long they sat like that, it was hard to tell time at night but eventually, still leaning on his shoulder, hikari dozed off. Takeru stayed up for as long as he could but the minute he cought himself half dozing he carefully placed hikari on the ground, covering her with the blazer. He reluclantly woke taichi up before huddling besides patamon and gatomon as he closed his eyes.

"good night takeru." Mumbled a small voice.

Takeru was so drowsy he tought it was Kairi.

When he woke up the next morning the sun was already peaking over the tops of the trees. Takeru, blinking against the sudden light, was vaguly aware of gabumon lying besides him, his fur keeping him warm. Takeru gave a knowing smile, no matter how much he grew up he would always be matt's little brother.

Careful not to wake the still sleeping gabumon and patamon takeru sat up. The majority of his friends were still asleep, the fire had seemingly long died out, kairi slept curled up besides him. he tried to stop his eyes from absentmindedly drifting in her direction. he was mentally glad he had been asleep during the other digidestined watches because who knows what they had thought when they saw them. He scanned the sleeping friends, palmon and biyomon were nowhere to be seen and he could make out joe's shadow closer to the lake, presumingly he was talking with gomomon. Realising how early it must still have been, takeru laid back on his back and looked up at the brightening sky unable to withhold a smile. He had missed this.

As the sun continued to rise the chosen children slowly began to stir awake until the camp was a buzz with life. It had turned out that the early risers, Biyomon and palmon, had gone to collect fruit for breakfast and the campfire was lit once again, keeping away the biting cold.

"why couldn't the digital world give us warm clothes like it did davis and the others?" Complained Mimi as she rubbed her hands togatehr.

"I never understood that." Admitted Izzy as he bit into a juicy digiberry. "that feature doesn't effect us or else we'd now be wering clothing a couple fo sizes too small."

Mimi sighed. "digital winters, we didn't get musch of that the first time we were here."'

"but we had snow!" reminded Palmon.

"But that wasn't realy winter, just something weird of the digital world. I mean like rain and wind and actual cold."

"you mean like right now?" piped in Agumon. "I hate being a reptile in this weather."

Izzy was about to say something when their conversation was rudely interrupted by a beeping digivice.

"That's weird…" murmered mimi and she pulled out her digivice, it was beeping and had clusters of little lights portrayed on its screen.

"the last time our digivices did that was when we separated remember?" commented tai trough a mouth-full of food.

"but we are all here." Said joe making a quick head count.

"well my digivice definatly found something." Insisted mimi.

"it's a bit weird that only your digivice is reacting." Observed Sora.

"oh if only I had my laptop." Mused izzy.

"maybe the digivice has found a crest?" observed Hikari still wrapped up in takeru's blazer.

"That would make sense." Said takeru turning his head to look at her. " that might explain why only Mimi's digivice is reacting."

"yeah probably the creast of sincerity is close by." Continued Matt.

"hmm I wonder how the V2 are going to find the crest without a digivice." Observed tentomon.

"well peidmon probably found a way so we better find these crests before they do."

The digidestiend all nodded their heads in agreemenet.

The quickly cleaned up their camp and, with Mimi in the lead, walked trough the now familiar woods.

"hey joe do you think some of the crests could be found on server continent like they had last time?" asked Gomomon.

"I hope not." Said the doctor to be. "I have no idea how we'd get there."

"you think Zudomon could get us there?" asked Patamon.

"I highly doubt it, unles we somehow find the crest of reliability before that. I'd say we'd have better luck with Angemon or Garudomon." Explained Joe.

Patamon's ear drooped. "T.K I hope joe finds his crest soon I don't like the idea of flying everyone to server contintent, that's a long way!"

Takeru loughed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Who knows." Added Hikari. "If I find mine before that Angewomon could help out as well."

Gatomon crossed her arms in annoyance. "I am not a taxi Hikari."

"Guys quiet." Whispered Sora. "If piedmon really did copy datamon's replication design the V2s shouldn't have digivices."

"That means they might be following us." Finished Biyomon.

"Stalkers." Murmered Mimi as she continued to follow the beeping light on her digivice.

"Hey mimi." Said Palmon pulling on Mimi's already stretched out jearsy. "this place looks really familiar."

"tell me about it." said mimi as her eyes scanned the forest around them. over the thick ticket, she could just make out the tops of bell towers and houses. "OMG I know where we have to go!" exclaimed Mimi running in the general direction of the buildings. Palmon followed closely.

"Mimi!" yelled Izzy and the rest of the digidestined, obviously confused, followed their friend trough the forest. They only stopped when they collided with a suddenly stationary Mimi.

"Toy Town!" gasped Joe.

"What?" questioned Hikari slightly lost.

"this is the place palmon first digivolved to togemon." Explained Mimi, her voice sounding distant.

"Do you think monzaemon is still here?" asked Palmon excitedly.

"Only one way to find out." Mimi answered smiling down at her partner.

The digidestined casualy but cautiously entered the strangely quiet town. All that could be heard was mimi's digivice who's beeping increased with each step they took.

"it empty." Observed hokari as he walked passed yet another neglected shop window.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Admitted gatomon.

"let's just find Mimi's crest and get out of her." Whispered Takeru.

"we won't have to look long." Buzzed tenetomon as he returned from scouting ahead. "there's a giant cactus in the center of town!"


	5. sincerity

And a giant cactus they did find. Now that was biazzare in itself, even for the digital world, so that meant either one of 2 things;

1) The digidestined had been spending too much time in the real world and had forgotten how weird the digital world could get.

2) something weird was happening to the digital world again.

"That really is a giant cactus." Said Joe, his glasses sliding dramatically down his nose.

"Mimi hadn't you found the crest of sincerity in a giant cactus the first tiem?" prompted Sora.

Gatomon's ears slightly drooped. "Hikari, how much had we missed from their first adventure?"

"Don't worry about it gatomon, we made our own." Comforted Hikari.

"And anyway, you hadn't missed much." Added patamon. "just Takeru crying a lot."

"Hey! I didn't cry _that _much." Defended Takeru.

Hikari stifled a lough as she turned her attention back to the giant cactus. The digidestined were silent, looking up at the cactus.

"Tai, it's not doing anything." Complained Agumon.

"Should we hit it?"

"No!" everyone chorused.

"I don't understand." Said Mimi looking down at Palmon. Her voice choked. "Have I lost my sincerity?"

"you never had any sincerity to show." Growled a low, familiar voice. " The crest will never choose you filthy copies over the originals!"

"Manzeamon!" exclaimed Palmon as the digidestined turned to face a not so nice welcome. Manzeamon stood at the head of what looked like an army of toyagumon. Much too the digidestineds distress, at Mazeamon's feet stood the V2s.

"Who are you calling a copy! Manzeamon it's me Mimi!" exclaimed the digidestined as she ran up to the giant teddy bear ignoring her friedns warnings.

"You're just a dark copy piedmon made to try steal the crests of the digidestineds!" growled monzeamon narrowing his eyes. " rather unrealistic copies I must admit."

"Manzeamon…" palmon's voice trailed off.

"This is all your fault!" Accused Mimi lowering her gaze to her look-a-like.

"My fault?" said the v2 in a very innocent, childish voice. "Aren't you trying to steal my crest?"

"it's my crest!" exclaimed Mimi.

"so why hasn't it appeared to you hmmm?" said the v2 twiriling her hair with her finger.

"Ah…" Mimi bit her tongue.

"the crest has two Mimis to pick from now." mocked the copy. " and from the looks of things you aren't doing too well."

"You little….!" Whatever Mimi was going to say was drowned out by the sound of palmon digivolving.

"leave the little squart to me mimi." Said Togemon charging at the copies.

"Guys she's going to need our help!" yelled sora.

The digidestined nodded their heads as all the digimon, except gatomon , digivolved into their champion forms

"you will not touch Mimi!" growled Manzaemon. With a swift motion of his hand the toyagumon army charged at the original digidestined.

"but I'm Mimi!" she shrieked as the two 'armies' collided. "Togemon teach that v2 a lesson!."

Said digimon made to charge at the v2 wo had not moved but now decorated a sly smile on her face. Manzemon blocked togemon's assult.

"get out my way manzeamon." Ordered Togemon.

"You are not touching any of the chosen children!" said Manzeamon attacking with his silent hug. Togemon blocked.

"I do not want to fight you!" yelled Togemon over the noise of the battle below them .

"Good, this will be easy then.!" Said Manzeamon puching togemon and sending her crashing into the base fo the cactus.

"Togemon!" yelled Mimi. "You will pay for that!"

This was addressed to the v2. She gave a mocking smile.

"Very well." V2 Mimi said, taking a few casual steps towords Mimi. The v2 Palmon did not move from where she stood. "Hit me. I'm the casue of your anguish right? Stop this fight, but know I did not lay a hand upon you."

The smug look on her face was really getting to her now. Mimi made a hesitant step towords her, her ifsts clenched. Why did he have to make _copies_?

"Or are you too much of a chicken to fight me?" loughed the v2.

It was then that, in the heat of the moment, two of the digidestined came to two separate realizations.

Hikari who was standing some distance away, in the midst of the battle, gatomon, being the smallest of the champions, fighting off four toyagumon at once, gave her partner a worried glance- They shouldn't be fighting their friends. That's when she saw it, a dark light surrounding Mimi like a halo of shadows. Shocked, she took a couple of staggering steps back, colliding with her brother.

"Watch it Hikari." He scolded steadying both himself and his sister. His tone softened when he saw her fearful expression. "Hikari what's wrong?"

"Tai there's something… dark… around Mimi." She stammered looking frantically from Tai to Mimi.

Still preoccupied with the fight Tai gave a fleeting glance in Mimi's direction. "I don't see anything."

"you don't?" there was disbelief in her voice.

"it must be a trick of the light." Comforted Tai turning his attention back to the fighting greymon

"but its stil there…" her voice trailed off.

On the other side of the field Izzy made another important observation while kabuterimon fought off the small toyagumon.

"why haven't the v2 digivolved?" he yelled.

"Maybe they can't?" said kabuterimon.

"No, piedmon wouldn't have created copies that couldn't fight. That wouldn't make any sense." His gaze trailed off in Mimi's direction.

Her fists were clenched as she made a shaky step towords the V2 Mimi who was smugly smiling.

He looked up at the giant cactus, then at Togemon fighting Manzaemon. How strange it was for mimi to initiate a fight…

His eyes widened in realisation.

"it's a test!"

And with that, still yelling it at the top of his voice, he ran trough the battle. Many times the toyagumon tried to stop him but kabuterimon ensured his partner remain unharmed.

"It's a trick! It's a test!" he was yelling.

"Okay, izzy has finally lost it." sighed Joe caressing his brow.

He was going to be too late. Mimi had her her fist raised, she really was going to hit her counterpart.

"Mimi don't!" he yelled at the top of his voice as he staggered forward. Mimi must have heard him because her hand momentarily stopped. He stumbled towords her, grabbing her arm to stop her from doing something they may all regret later.

"Izzy please! Let me wipe that smug look off her face!" she begged catching Izzy momentarily by surprise. Mimi might have annoyed him but it was really unlike her to want to fight.

"It's a trick … or a test.. or… call it what you like... She wants you to hit her. If you hit her she gets the crest!"

The V2 gritted her teeth. So his suspicions were right.

"What?" said Mimi in a small voice, lowing her arm.

"You got your crest for always being sicnere, for being pure. That means never starting a fight unless it's truly necessary." Izzy gestured at the battle that surrounded them. "You started this one Mimi and if you hit her just because she annoyed you, she gets the crest!"

Mimi's eyes wideneded as realisation struck.

"Oh so princess Mimi still hasn't grown a back bone yet?" The v2 mocked but it wasn't going to work this time. In the midst of the battle, a bright light erupted from Togemon as she turned back palmon.

"I won't fight you." said Palmon to Manzeamon. "We fight together, not each other."

"And I won't fight you." said Mimi descisively. "you had really managed to get under my skin, being a copy of me and all, but you know what? You may look like me, but you are not me. I'm the original and one of a kind."

Izzy gave a silent sigh. Had she been seeing dr who again?

The V2 Mimi gave an angry hiss as a green symbol appeared over Mimi's heart. The battle momentarily ceased as suddenly a pale pink flower began to grow and blossom on the head of the cactus. The familiar crest of sincierty slowly emerged from it and with a bright green beam it shone on Mimi. When the light faded she gingerly touched the tag and crest that now hung around her neck.

"Give it to me!" shrieked V2 Mimi making a grab for the tag.

"Leave it." ordered V2 Kairi. "We will retrieve it another time. 7 more crests await beign claimed."

Then the v2s and their digimon simply sunk into the shadows.

"Thanks Izzy." Said Mimi turning to her friend. " you stopped me doing something I would regret."

"it was nothing." Said Izzy, smiling.

"Do you believe me now?" said Mimi as Monzaemon and his defeated toyagumon walked towords her. The digidestined, too, slowly began to regroup most unaware of what had happed between Mimi and her V2.

"Wait, so you really are the original Mimi?" he said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" she said still sounding slightly annoyed.

"But the others…."

"They were the copies."

"but then what happened to you all?" he said looking around at the the digidestined that looked so different from when he had first met them.

"It's how human's evolve." Articulated Izzy trying to explain the change in a way a digimon would understand. "You digivolve, we kind of grow."

"And change your hair colour?" he said eyeing Mimi's strangely coloured hair.

"That's optional." Loughed Izzy.

When the whole group had joined Mimi and Izzy, Monzaemon and his toy army bowed to the digidestined. "I'm sorry for not believing you."

"I don't blame you for thinking they were the real us, they look quite authentic." Admitted Mimi.

"Which may be more problematic then we thought." Sighed Matt. "They might be able to trick other friends of ours into fighting on their side.

"I don't want to fight more friends." Complained Palmon.

"Neither do i." Agreed Mimi.

Monzaemon stood up and, addressing all the digidestined, said. "We'll spread the news. We'll warn the other digimon so they won't be fooled like we were. We might not reach everyone but the more that know the better."

"Thank you Monzaemon." Said Tai.

With a nod of his head the agumon dispersed into the forest, spreading their warning.

"Now rest." Commanded Monzaemon. " I foresee you will have many more battles ahead."

"but we know about their trick now." said Agumon looking up at Tai.

"They won't trick us so easily the next time." He agreed.

Patamon, exhausted, landed in Takeru's hands. "Let's try and avoid fighting friends next time, agreed?" he said.

"Agreed." Sighed Patamon. "I'm really out of shape."

"Lazy bum." Loughed Takeru."Right Hikari…"

But Hikari wasn't listening , she was looking at Mimi.

The dark light had vanished.

"Hikari is everything ok?" asked Takeru slightly worried.

She just wrapped the blazer around her even more tightly.

"It's nothing."

But it sure seemed like something.

**HEY :D so I remembered to write the author's note this time hehe :') I keep on forgetting hahah so there's chapter 4! What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it! it was fun to write I must admit :3 feel free to review, especially if your not liking it (alotugh I hope you are). Enjoy! I'll try update soon ****J**


	6. Hope

"Is that actual rain?" gasped Joe as he looked out of the window into the darkening digital world. Large drops of water were falling from the sky and collecting on puddles on the ground outside.

"Well there was nothing in the file suggesting otherwise." Remarked Izzy as he sipped the warm Tea Manzeamon had prepared.

"But how many times have we come here? We've never seen it rain." He continued.

"Oh come sit dwon Joe." Complained Gomomon you're making me look bad."

The digidestined erupted into laughter. As Manzaemon had suggested, after their last battle with the V2 they had eaten and rested enjoying the warmth and shelter the toy houses were providing.

"I'm so glad we don't have to camp outside tonight." Sighed Mimi as she blew on her tea.

"Hey Izzy, do you mind explaining what happened out there? " asked Tai moving closer to his friend.

This cought everyones attention.

Izzy took a calm sip of his tea.

"Oh C'mon Izzy even I'm curious!" exclaimed Tentomon.

"Well." He said loking at his friends from over his mug. " The V2s actually revealed their own plan. They had deliberately initiated a battle yet none of them digivolved or attacked. That's when something the V2 Mimi had said; 'The crest has two Mimi's to pick from' well that got me thinking. If the v2 are identical to us and are trying to achieve the crests like us that means they must show that particular trait the crest represents... or… corrupt us to make them the preferred choice. It was all pretty simple after I made that conclusion."

Matt sighed. "Piedmon really wasn't kidding when he said we had to fight ourselves."

"At least we won this round." Said Gabumon rather cheerfully.

"Plus they won't be able to trick as many digimon into helping them now." added Sora.

"That menas next time they'll be itching for a fight." Said Biyomon.

"But we'll be ready for them." Added Agumon.

"As long as it's after this rain I'm fine…" Joe didn't even get to finish his sentence didn't a beep ominously echo around the room.

"The digivices found another crest!" exclaimed Hikari pulling out her D3. Its screen was blank.

Half dreading, half anticipating their findings each digidestined pulled out their digivices.

"I guess it's your turn." Said Patamon flying onto Takeru's head.

He looked down at his beeping D3 and sighed. "And I have a horrid feeling I know where we have to go."

They couldn't have taken more then 10 minutes to get ready but in those 10 minutes the rain outside had shifted to hail and back again.

"Couldn't the crest of hope have waited 'till the rain stopped to appear?" whined mimi looking out the pounding rain.

"we are so going to get sick after this." Admitted Sora looking down at her dirty tights where an stubborn hole was froming on one knee.

"Good think we have a doctor with us." Joked Tai slapping said digidestiend on the back.

"Treating 7 people with pneumonia in the digital world? Not my cup of tea."

"guys we better get going." Said Takeru, looking down at his digivice. "We can't let the V2s get the crest."

"Chill Takeru don't forget what izzy said, if our crests stay uncorrupted we should be ok." Scolded Matt.

"I know." Takeru sighed. "It's just…"

"The forces of Darkness."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry they won't get your crest."

Takeru didn't look so certain.

"We better get going." He said taking the first steady step outside. The rain was cold, it fell on him, seeping trough his school uniform, and streamed down his cheeks. He momentarily looked up at the dark sky.

They were not going to take his crest.

The other digidestined quickly thanked manzeamon and followed the young digidestined outside.

Hikari followed closely behind Takeru, gatomon walking beside her. She pulled the now soaked blazer over her head, trying to block out some of the rain. She looked towards Takeru as he mercilessly walked torugh the cold rain. In the dark of night it was hard to tell but no matter how much she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head she couldn't see any dark light surrounding him. She did notice that he rarely ever checked his digivice to see were they were meant to go. She knew he had said he knew where they had to go but he hadn't shared that information with anyone, not even her.

They all walked in silenece, the woods around them became ever thinner while the rain continued to increase in force. At some point a monsterous crash erupted around them, closely followed by a giant flash of lightning. Mimi squealed in surprise. But they continued to hike trough the mud. Takeru only stopped when he reached the base of the highest mountain on file island.

"Infinity mountain?!" exclaimed gabumon.

"Thought so." Murmured Takeru.

"We better get going, we have a long climb ahead of us." Said Tai.

And so they started to climb. Th higher they climbed, the stronger the wind became. They fought againsit it, struggling, trying not to to fall over the narrow ledge the walked on.

"Takeru is it far?" Called Hikari, holding gatomon in one hand to stop her from being carried by the wind.

Holding patamon in one hand for similar reasons and his digivice in the other Takeru carefully balanced on the narrow ledge. "It shouldn't be too far!" he yelled looking down at his digivice. The beeping light was pulsing much faster now.

"I don't like this Takeru."

"I kow Hikari, just try not to look down."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry I got everyone stuck out in this weather."

"we'll complain to azulongmon later, okay?"

Takeru was tempted to lough, he was cold and wet and standing hundreds of feet off the ground, but he wanted to lough. Hikari could always make him lough. Then lightening flashed, Hikari involuntarily screamed, stumbling forword, gatomon half flying out of her hands.

"Hiakri!" Takeru yelled trying to stop her fall but only succeding in being dragged down with her.

"Takeru!"

"Hikari!"

Their brothers voices were carried by the wind.

"Patamon Digivolve!" yelled Takeru as he pulled Hikari and Gatomon towords him.

There was a blinding flash. Takeru could feel two strond arms surround him, Hikari and Gatomon.

"Watch out!" warned Angemon as the wind pushed him against the mountain.

"Angemon!" yelled Takeru as they crashed into the mountain side, still holding on to Hikari, who had her face nestled in his chest.

"I can't fly against it!" yelled Angemon. "Not with all of you!"

Takeru silently cursed. He tried to look up, he saw numerous other flashes, proabably birdramon and Kabuterimon but this was accompanied by crashes so loud it could have been mistaken for thunder and rocks began to rain upon them.

"We've got to find a way out of this wind!" yelled Hikari looking up at Takeru, her large brown eyes slightly fearful.

Takeru looked left and right, but he couldn't see or hear anything.

"Angemon!" yelled Gatomon. "Don't fight the wind. Go with it!"

"Will that work?" Shouted Angemon over the gales.

"Only one way to find out." Yelled Takeru.

Grudgingly angemon forcefully kicked of the mountain side and opened his wings. There was a wretching sound and a painful groan from the digimon but to the children's surprise they were forcefully soaring upwards imitating the hurricane like wind currents.

"Matt!" He called as they rapidly flew past his brother .

Takeru wasn't sure if his brother heard him.

"How do we stop this thing!" yelled Hikari as they rose ever closer to the mountain's peak.

"We crash land!" yelled Gatomon.

The word hadn't even left her lips when a flash of dark blue light erupted from the clouded sky and crashed into Angemon. Angemon gasped in pain and crashed, on his back, on the narrow peak. The two digidestined and gatomon staggered to their feet.

"Angemon!" yelled Takeru.

"I'll be fine." Said the Angel digimon, using is holy staff for support, " I'm more worried about them."

Hikari and Takeru turned round to find themselves surrounded by a collection of dark digimon.

"oh look who decided to drop by." said an all too familiar voice.

"Matt!" called Takeru frantically looking around for the source of the voice.

"Sorry, but you were so close tough." Out of the surorudning shadows 8 children emereged, the v2s.

They stood smugly before him, a dark digimon hovering defensively over their heads or beind them.

"looks like the angel has finally fallen." Loughed V2 Hikari giving a creepily eveil smile for such a small girl.

"And without the other didigdestined these two will be easy to dispose of."

"Now Tai, remember what peidmon said , he doesn't want the boy dead, he wants to do it himself."

"Oh Sora you little spoil sport."

"Anyway, it is Takeru who must face this one. He is the only one who can claim this crest.

Takeru's eyes fell on the youngest V2, standing there, slightly shivering, his blond hair sticking to his small round face. He took a shaking step towards them, a devimon hovering above him, as if unaffected by the wind.

"It had to be a devimon didn't it." said Takeru crossing his arms. He wasn't sure if the V2 could have heard him but, at that point the little boy looked up, fearfully, at his dark digimon which, to Takeru, seemed rather strange.

Hikari was to consumed by her own toughts to pay any attention to the v2. She stared at Takeru, forcing herself to see what was not there. She was certain this time, no dark light was surrounding her friend. Could what she had seen surrounding Mimi really have been a trick of the light?

"I'm not fighting you." yelled Takeru as Angemon took several painful steps towords him. He had to buy his brother and the others some time, with all these dark digivovled digimon there was no way Angemon and gatomon could win…

No, that's what they wanted him to think. He had to have hope.

The v2, shakily turned his attention back towords him. Takeru almost took a step back in surprise. The v2 actually looked frightened, like an actual little kid. He could have sworn he saw tears melding with the rain running down the young boys cheeks.

"I don't want to fight either." The boy whispered, barely audible.

Had takeru heard right?

At that point Devimon attacked, forcing angemon to be pushed to the very edge of the small plataue.

No, he must have heard wrongly.

"Angemon!"

"Stay back Takeru!"

The two old enemies staggered in the wind, devimon delivering one red tinged attack after the other while all Angemon could do was block.

"This fight is boring!" complained v2 Hikari.

"I don't think Peidmon would mind if we helped quicken things along…"

"I've been itching for a fight all day."

That was all it took. Black garurumon, woodmon, mojyamon and dark tyranomon charged towards aNGEMON, Karatenmon and kuwagamon, uneffect by the gale, flew above them.

"Angemon!" yelled Hikari as Gatomon charged towords the champion digimon, vaguly aware that her counterpart was nowhere to be seen.

Takeru would have yelled too, not sure how much help that would have been but it was better then standing in the rain doing nothing. But he had his eyes focused on the V2 Takeru. The v2 digimon had charged past him, pushing the small boy from side to side oblivious to the protests only Takeru seemed to hear.

"Don't fight him!"

The v2 Takeru, was staggering to the point that he was almost over the edge.

One shaking step.

Another step.

Another.

"Watch out!" yelled Takeru running against the wind and rain as he saw the small v2 adruptly take a final fatal step leaped after him, grabbing the small boys hand in his own as he clung to the ege of the ledge with his free hand. They were instantly battered left and right by the wind but he refused to let the V2 go. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't

"Takeru!"

He wasn't sure who was calling him, it sounded as if it came from both below and above him.

"Don't let go!" He yelled to the V2, not sure if he could hear him or not. He could see them now, the tears of a child running down the V2's face. That's why he couldn't let him fall. He had to find away out of this. He _would_ find a way out of this.

All at once, from some unkown source, a light erupted engulfing the two Takeru's. straining against the sudden brightness, Takeru forced himself to look up. He could see it , the crest of hope hovering above him. He had to accept it, to grasp it with his hand, but with both preoccupied he wasn't sure how he was going to do it.

He never had the chance.

A small hand grasped the the crest, blocking out its light. Hikari- v2 Hikari, looked down smugly from where she knelt leaning over the edge.

"Thank you for the crest Takeru." She loughed.

It all happened so fast. In a gust of black devimon appeared below him retching the v2 takeru out of his grip while the v2 Hikari melded with the shadows.

"No!" he yelled both with his voice and in his mind.

"Takeru!"

This time he was certain the voice came from below. He could just make them out, his brother and friends not too far below him. They had finally made it.

They were too late.

His arm was aching from dangling in the harsh wind. He could feel his grip loosenig he tried to pull himself up with his other hand but it just slipped in the muddy ground.

He was going to fall.

Then a cold hand grabbed his.

"Hang in there Takeru!"

It was Hikari, the real Hikari this time. She grabbed his wrist with both her hands, stopping him from slipping into the darkness. Besides her he could see a battle weary gatomon cradling an unconscious patamon in her arms.

"do I have any other choice?" he called back.

There was a blinding light below him and a shriek as birdramon struggled against the strong wind. She clasped the dangling digidestiend in her talons and forced herself up towords the peak, dropping an unsteady Takeru on the ground before turning back to biyomon.

"Takeru!" yelled Hikari running towards him, received to have him back safe.

But he just fell to his knees and punched the muddy ground.

The darkness had captured hope.

**And there's another chapter! Hehe didn't really make it easy for Takeru poor guy. Like always i hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the ones yet to come although i am going to warn you all from now i might have to give the spotlight to the other digidestined as they struggle to reclaim their crests so i hope that doesn't spoil the story. I can now understand that the story designers in the series did not have it easy, writing different subplots for 8 different characters? I applaud them. so enough of my idle chatter haha i'll try to update soon :D please tell me what you think and stay tuned :D -LunaPendragon **


	7. love

"I can't believe I let them take the crest."

"You didn't let them Takeru, you were dangling over the side of a cliff."

"To save one of their own! I'm such an idiot."

"You did the right thing."

"Yeah and I couldn't help angemon."

Hikari gave an annoyed humph as she stood in the rain with here arms crossed standing behind Takeru. The other digidestined, including Patamon, had tried to drag him out of his self loathing but, as can be seen, it hadn't worked as planned, so they sent the big guns- Hikari.

"And what could you have done? Digivolved to Takerumon and and fought the digimon with Angemon? They would have beat you to a pulp."

"Not really helping."

"What's your crest Takeru?"

At first he didn't answer but when she asked again, this time emphasising every word. Takeru rolled his eyes and said.

"Hope."

"And that crest chose you meaning, you had hope back then, so have hope now!" Hikari carefully sat in the mud besides her friend. Her hair was clinging stubbornly to her face. She wanted to wipe it off but it didn't seem like the appropriate time.

"It's just... I don't know why... that v2 just go to me for some reason."

"You want me to be honest? I would have been worried if you hadn't jumped to save him."

She put a reassuring hand on his cold shoulder.

"You know right, we are not going to hear the end of this right?" loughed Takeru as he stood up and extended his hand to help her stand.

"Hey, they sent me. it wasn't my fault. Also.." she whacked him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He said rubbing his head.

"That's for being an idiot and jumping of a cliff… twice!" Then while still rubbing his head, she pulled the surprised Takeru into a cold, rain-soaked hug. "And that's for catching me when I fell."

"Now we'll defiantly never hear the ned of it." he joked trying to hide his blush.

And with that the two friends walked towards where the digidestiend were camped, that being a giant cave. It wasn't really a cave, until before the Angemon's fight it was just mountain but someone had blasted it so severely that they left a permeant mark- an ideal shelter from the wind and rain. The digidested stood and sat inside this little shelter, there socks and shoes sprawn besides a hastily lit fire made of burning medicine books, they would have to buy new copies for joe Later.

"Since when have you not been able to drag Takeru out of his gloom?" joked Sora leaning against Matt.

He loughed and called out to Tai, who was twisting water out of the bottom of his trousers. "Looks like we might be related someday after all."

"What!?" gasped Tai almost burning his sock in the campfire as Hikari and Takeru walked into the cave.

Patamon imeditaly flew into his hand.

"How are you feeling bud?"

"Next time they'll be the ones who will need a bandage."

"Good, everybody is in the cave?" said Joe making a head count. "We better rest here until this storm passes."

"I don't know about you guys but I could do with some warm cloths." Yawned mimi hitting her jeans. With each hit water seaped out.

"I know what you mean." Said Sora as she forced water out her tights.

"If only we could dry them." mused Mimi.

"We're drying all we can." said Hikari rubbing her palms on her damp school blouse, her school jersey spawn over her bare knees, slowly drying.

"And at least we are out of the rain." Said Izzy leaning against the wall of the cave.

"we should still keep watch.." but Tai's voice trailed off as his eyes began to close.

"i guess we'll keep watch tonight." said Gabumon as he looked towards the sleeping children

if it hadn't been for the grumbling of their stomachs the children probably would have slept trough the entire next day.

"ugh I'm starving!" complained agumon as the last piece of Clothign, Takeru's blazer, was handed out to its owner.

"No."

"Hikari wear it, the rain might have stopped but it's still cold."

"Then you wear it. It is yours after all."

He tossed it to her and she clumsily caught it.

"Keep it, you can give it back to me when this is all over." He said smiling.

She grudgingly, but silently thankfully, put the blazer on. She couldn't help feel slightly disappointed when she realised it smelt of burning books…

"We'll get food once we get off this mountain." Said Tai as he tied his now dry sholaces.

"At least it stopped raining." Observed Gomomon and with that digidestined made their slow track back down inifninty mountain.

"If my calves don't look faboulaous after all this I don't know what." Said Mimi a couple of hours later as she rested against a three.

"let's not do that again." Panted Izzy pushing his red hair out of his eyes.

"Are you alright Sora?" Asked Biyomon.

"I've got a blister." She answered meekly.

"Well we sure look like a mess." Laughed Hikari as she clipped her stubbern hair out of her face.

"You. . your. Elders." Panted Joes, slightly wheezing.

"why don't you guys rest?" suggested Takeru. "Hikari and I will go find some food."

"I'll come with you." offered matt as they set out into the forest .

"how did we ever climb that thing in the middle of a storm?" They heard Tai moan.

It didn't take them long to gather enough food for everyone, which they ate hungrily.

Beep.

"oh not again." Whined Mimi as everyone pulled out their digivices.

"I guess it's my turn." Sora casually showed her friends her beeping digivice.

"if my hypothesis is correct it should point you to the general direction of the Yokomon village." Said Izzy.

Biyomon shook her head. "The yokomon village is north, this is pointing us east."

"What's east?" wondered Gabumon.

"We'll just have to see and find out." Concluded Gatomon.

And that's what they did, right to the very edge of the island.

"Oh I was dreading this." Admitted Gomomon his ears drooping.

"Server continent ?"

"server continent."

"But how?"

"Ikkakumon, who else?"

"Hey I can digivolve to birdramon, carry a few of you guys."

"I can try lilymon, I'd lift a bit of a burden."

"ok guys but we have to plan this." Interrupted izzy doing the math in his head. "it should take us three days to get to Server continent, too long for any one digimon to carry us all but… let's see… if during the day we travel on Ikkakumon and Kabuterimon and then during the night birdramon, and Lilymon share the load…" izzy trailed off as he turned to look at the four digimon in question. With a new found determination in their eyes they nodded their heads.

"Then let's get going!"

The three days they spent at sea were slightly less comfortable then those they had spent with whalmon, at dusk and down having to alternate digimon taxis and with the sun now deciding to shine Mimi was worring about getting an uneven tan. Even their sleeping habits were disturbed during the nights they would have to cling to birdramon and Lilymom and so the only time they could actually sleep was on ikakkumon. So I don't think you'd balme them if the instant they reached the continant the digidestined collapsed onto the cold damp sand. That is, all except one. The others oblivious of the dangers that might await them collapsed into a well needed slumber while Takeru kept coarse no one had realised.

The next morning the digidestined continued their travels wherever Sora's digivice led them which was, unfrotunatly, a deseret, but tired and sore they kept on walking.

"Is that a pyramid?!" Gawked Hikari

Sora sighed. "I guess this must be the place."

Matt put his arm round her shoulders. "Don't worry about it, there's not datamon this time."

"But there is me!"

"How did they get here already?!"

Soaring from behind the pyramid appeared Karatenmon, V2 Sora hanging from his taloned foot. She landed on the soft desert sand in one swift graceful motion.

The v2 gave the digidestined a smug look (was that their only programmed facial expression?) as Karatenmon landed in cloud of sand before them.

"Where are the others?" yelled Tai, his head turning from side to side.

"sorry to disappoint you… Tai…" she seeed to reluclantly say his name. " I'm the only one coming today."

"that arrogant? must be part of the job description to work for the darkness."

The v2 lowered her hands and clenched her fists. "You don't know a thing about me. don't just assume you know me."

"you're helping peidmon that's all we need to know! Gabumon, digivolve."

"Biyomon you too!"

"No Sora, she's still too tired!"

"He's right." Guiltily admitted Biyomon.

And with that Garurumon and Karatemon clashed, the air around them filling instantly with sand and the sound crashing steel. The digidestiend fell to the ground, taking shelter behind the dunes.

"Don't you dare assume you know me!"

Catching her attention Sora left Matt's side and carefully walked towords the V2.

"You're a copy created by the darkness to couse distruction."

"I am not." Th girl looked up at her with anger and loathing.

"Piedmon may have created me but I am as real as you."

"So why do you fight us?!"

"Because there is someone on this side I must protect."

The v2 said these with the same honesty Sora knew herself had used at that age. There was determination in the girls eyes, she wasn't going to loose.

A beam of light suddenly surrounded the V2, the crest of love appeared of her heart. To Sora's dismay the crest of love hovered over the tip of the pyramid, it's light surrounding the V2.

"No!" she shrieked as the light faded and she saw the tag and crest, her tag and crest, hanging around the V2's neck.

The v2 clutched the tag triumphantly.

"I guess my love is stronger then yours."

She wasn't mocking Sora, she just seemed relieved.

"C'mon Karatemon."

And, giving Sora her back, began to walk away.

"No! Come back!" bellowed Sora, running after her. She wasn't running after her for the crest and tag. There was something else that had cought the digidestined's attention.

_There is someone on this side I must protect_

Karatatemon, attacking Garrumon with one last attack, followed his partner into the vast shadow of the pyramid where they vanished.

"Sora!" yelled Matt, running towords her and embracing her but she continued to look out at were the v2 had vanished .

"Who do you have protect?" she whispered to the wind.


	8. Courage

"I never thought the digital world had such weird weather." Sighed Joe as he bowed his head in a defeated manner. "First rain and now a sand storm? We must be the unluckiest digidestined ever chosen!"

It surely did appear that the digidestined were having a run of bad luck. After the V2 had run off with the crest of love (an incident Sora would not elaborate on) the digidestined had almost been buried alive in a freak sand storm, forcing them to seek refuge in Datamon's old prison. They had barely set foot into the pyramid didn't another digivice begin to beep.

"I guess it's our turn." Said Tai leading the way trough the maze.

"Hey Takeru, could you wait for me a second?" called Sora as, with a small nod in her boyfriend's direction, she left Matt's side and ran towards his brother.

"How are you feeling?" he asked having experienced the same lose not too long ago himself.

"We'll get it back." She answered, but lowering her voice she added. "It's those V2s that I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?" Takeru whispered, catching the urgency in her voice.

"You spoke to the V2 that looks like you right? That's why you saved him?"

Takeru subtly nodded his head. "He said he didn't want to fight. He was actually crying at one point. Did your V2 tell you something?"

"Yes, she said she had someone to protect. Takeru these copies are way more sophisticated then the one Datamon had originally made of me."

"Apart from having their own personalities?"

"Yes, these can think for themselves and I have a feeling… some of them may even have a conscious."

"Like BlackWarGreymon… You believe that some of them might join us, don't you Sora?"

"I'm not sure. But there was something in the way the V2 Sora spoke, she isn't working for piedmon for herself but for someone she cares for. That's why the crest chose her…"

As Sora and Takeru were having this discussion Hikari, out of earshot, sighed. "I hate being out of the loop Gatomon."

"Don' worry Hikari, if it was something important Takeru would tell you."

"But the thing is, he's been acting so strange since his fight with the V2…"

"Well having your crest stolen from you would do that to a person I'd imagine."

"But…"

"Don't worry about it Hikari, Takeru's fine just give him a little space."

Hikari couldn't help following the blond with her eyes, she had an unusual feeling churning in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like all the space that had formed between them.

"I still can't believe this place is still standing after the fight with Etemon." Mused Tai.

"Not only that, but it has been fully repaired." Observed Izzy.

Tai looked down at his beeping digivice.

"Well there's only one place I'd imagine the digivice would take me in this pyramid."

He wasn't wrong.

The electrified gate may not have been there anymore but entering Datamon's old lab didn't really bring back fond memories.

"Where could that crest be?" said Agumon scanning the room.

"We'll have to wait for the V2s to find out." Sighed Tai crossing his arms.

"Quite the observant one aren't you."

"Come on out Tai." Called Tai. "No use hiding."

"You are not as slow as Piedmon made you appear." Laughed the V2 Tai as he and his fellow copies emerged from the shadows.

Sora vaguely observed that the V2 Sora, clutching her tag, was standing right behind him.

"Don't underestimate them." V2 Sora warned. "We may have two of the crests but…"

"Oh just let him break something." Yawned V2 Hikari. "The sooner we get those crests the sooner we can dispose of these have-beens."

"I like your thinking sis!" shouted V2 Tai. "Agumon you know what to do."

Still silent, the v2 Agumon digivolved to blackTyranamon and with each step the dinosaur took the pyramid shook.

"What kind of battle do you want?" yelled Tai as Agumon digivolved to greymon. "One on one or 8 vs 8? I'm sort of confused how you guys work..."

"I won't need the others' help to beat you."

A collection of complaints erupted from the V2s.

"That was not the plan Tai." Warned V2 Hikari.

"If you fail to capture the crest of courage it will be all of us that will receive the belt from Piedmon" added V2 Joe."

"We are only meant to engage them individually when the probability of us achieving the crest if high." Calculated V2 Izzy.

"Well I'm sure. Hikari time to do your stuff."

The small girl sighed. "Make it more obvious why don't you?"

She twirled her hand in a nonsense manner.

"Oh tai." Said V2 Sora looking slightly defeated.

"BlackTyranomon attack!"

"Don't go easy on him."

And with their orders the two dinosaur digimon collided.

Flames flickered around the digidestined, rubble and clutter began to rain upon them.

"Tai! Get greymon to relax or he's going to burry us all!" yelled Matt as he shook dust out of his hair.

But Tai wasn't listening, his shoulders were rising and falling. His fists clenching and unclenching. Hikari took a few weary steps back.

"Takeru." She whispered. She was shaking, her eyes wide as plates. She blinked and blinked again. This time she was certain- a darkness had surrounded her brother.

"Hikari what's wrong?" whispered Takeru placing a hand on her shaking shoulder.

She frantically turned around, the fear on her face catching him by surprise.

"You can't see it either, right Takeru?"

"What? Hikari, what do you see?"

"Darkness." She pointed at her brother who had started to charge towards the V2 Tai. "It's making him act weird. He's not himself!"

Takeru wanted to ask how she knew this but as a shriek from Mimi indicated, Tai had just punched the V2. Without a second thought Takeru ran past her, manoeuvring trough the digidestined and the falling debris.

"Takeru wha…?" Matt began to speak but his brother was already sprinting towards the fighting boys. Tai had just staggered back as the V2 punched him in the stomach, oblivious to the bad state Greymon was in. With a final burst of light the digimon degenerated back to Agumon, unable to move.

With a growl Tai made to attack the v2 again but as his fist began to move his sight was momentarily blocked by a blond head.

"Tai stop it!" Takeru was panting from the run. They didn't have much time, DarkTyranomon was advancing on his prey and the pyramid was threatening to collapse at any moment now.

Tai blinked at him, momentarily confused, but it was too late. Tai couldn't stop his hand. Takeru was sent scuttling to the side.

"Takeru!" Hikari and Matt yelled in unison. Hikari already running towards the fighting boy, Patamon leading the way.

"There's some darkness around and its effecting you." coughed Takeru, bent double before looking at Tai's horrified face,

"Takeru I'm so…"

"Tai go help Agumon!" Takeru's order was clear. "Go!"

Still looking horrified with himself for what he had just done he ran towards his fallen partner. He stood between BlackTyranamon and Agumon. Arms spread out as if that could stop the dark digimon's attack.

"You'll have to go trough me!" He yelled.

That's when the crest of courage appeared on his chest.

"Why you…" The v2 turned to face Takeru who Hikari was already comforting. Gatomon and Patamon were standing before the V2 ready for a fight.

That's when the V2 felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"What…" but as he turned he was greeted by a fist in the face by a very angry Matt.

"That's for Takeru and Tai."

While this was going on, it seemed that the pyramid wasn't going last much longer.

"Takeru you idiot." Scolded Hikari as he used her for support. "What were you thinking running into a fight like that."

He gave a her a sheepish smile. "You said Tai was acting weird…"

"Takeru! Hikari!" Takeru wasn't sure which of their brothers was calling them, possibly both.

"Guys, we might have a slight problem." Gatomon and Patamon took a few steps backwards towards their partners as a chasm began to form in the ground separating Takeru and Hikari from Matt.

Matt was calling them frantically, waving his arms for them to jump, but it was becoming too vast, too quickly and the ever present dark network lay nestled at the bottom, waiting for unexpected prey.

"You should digivolve, Patamon." Began Takeru as larger and larger pieces of the ceiling began to fall.

"Hikari watch out!" Yelled Gatomon, leaping towards the girl as, at last, the ceiling gave way.

As if in slow motion they could see the old slabs crumble and begin to fall towards them. They were going to be crushed, there was no time for Patamon to digivolve.

Then the world around them turned black. For a moment, Takeru thought he might actually be dead. But it didn't feel right, Hikari was still standing besides him, clutching his arm. Patamon hovered before him, his wings still flapping. Gatomon's head was moving from side to side- Had time frozen?

"Takeru, what happened? Where are we?" Hikari let go of his arm and looked cautiously around them. No, time was still working.

"You're in the shadows."

"It was you!" Takeru turned his attention to the little boy that suddenly appeared before them. The V2 was shuffling his feet looking at the four of them awkwardly, Takeru noticed that the V2 Patamon was nowhere to be seen.

"You saved us?" There was slight disbelief in Hikari's voice.

"How can we trust him? he's one of them!" hissed Gatomon.

"I couldn't let you be crushed. It… it wouldn't have been right." There it was again the genuine childish conscious Takeru had noticed before.

"But you are working for Piedmon!" Continued Gatomon.

"But he also saved us." Countered Patamon.

Hikari took a cautious couple of steps in his direction, kneeing down so she was eye-level with the boy. "Thank you."

The boy blushed and began playing with his hands. "You're much nicer then the Hikari I know."

Hikari gave a light laugh, "I'd imagine so. But Takeru, where are we?"

"Piedmon's palace, you'll have to keep your eyes closed if you want to survive tough"

**HI! I'm so so so sorry I took so long to publish this but exams are closing in and I had to study, I hope you understand :3 So there's another chapter! I really hope you liked it, please tell me what you think ****\- LunaPendragon.**


	9. Enemy Territory

Takeru led the now blind Hikari trough the maze of corridors, closely following V2 Takeru- Gatomon and Patamon on red alert- they were in enemy territory now.

"Hikari make sure your eyes stay closed, our Hikari will be focusing on you now. She must not know you are here." Whispered the V2 as he carefully maneuvered trough the seemingly abandoned passageways.

Hikari's heart was pounding, was it for returning to place that almost stole her brother from her… Yes, that must be it… it was making her jittery, hyperaware of her surrounding- the near silent echoes of their footprints, the strange yet familiar smell Takeru's blazer still emitted, the gentle yet firm grip Takeru had on her elbow… No… it couldn't be anything else.

"Why does she have to keep her eyes closed?" Questioned Gatomon, her eyes narrowed.

"That's how we find you. Piedmon created us with a sort of link with the originals. When we close our eyes we can see what you see, sometimes we get emotions too, but only when they are really strong. But we can always see what you see. My Hikari is probably already searching for your Hikari, she mustn't realize you are here. "

"I hope I don't walk into a pole." Hikari Sighed.

Takeru was carefully leading Hikari by the elbow as they manoeuvred trough the somewhat familiar rooms of Piedmon's palace.

"Um… Takeru… why did u bring us here?"

The young boy nervously shuffled his feet. "You were going to be crushed. That wouldn't have been good. "

"But wouldn't it have been easier for you to get my crest if I was dead? Why would you help us?" Observed Hikari.

"We aren't all as bad as Piedmon intended. Our personalities are based on your own, we are just as evil as you original digidestined could ever have turned."

"Good to know I wasn't that dark." Laughed Takeru making Hikari smile silently

"Hey Takeru, where _is_ the crest of hope?" asked Patamon.

The boy stopped, peering around the corner of a corridor.

"I would have returned it to you, but our Hikari won't give it to me. She scary."

"But what are we going to do now?"

Beep.

Blind Hikari clutched her digivice, trying to muffle the echoing noise.

Beep.

"I guess we find the crest of light." She meekly answered.

Without much choice Hikari handed her digivice to Takeru.

"We can't let the v2 know we are here." Was her reluctant answer.

And with that they followed the digivice.

"It's like a maze" commented Gatomon as they turned yet another corner.

"Piedmon always liked his games." Commented Patamon.

"I've only been in this part of the castle once..." V2 Takeru's voice trailed off as they entered a large round room. Bark blue torches instantly flared around them illuminating the only structure within it. At the centre stood a slab of stone on witch a collection of cards were neatly spread out .

"I know what this is." Whispered Takeru reluctantly taking another step into the room, Hilari's digivice was beeping like mad now, they must be close. "This thing is one hell of a survivor."

"What do you see?" Hikari forced her eyes to remain closed which was becoming more difficult with each step she took.

"The teleportation puzzle we had used to get back to our world. The one Oikawa had used, remember?"

"Does that mean the crest of light is in another dimension?"

"This could actually take us home!" There was excitement in Takeru's voice when he said this.

"And Piedmon with us, probably." Sighed Hikari.

Disappointed, the boy turned to the collection of familiar cards. "So in what order do you think we have to put them this time?"

"I'm more concerned with where it will take us."

Absentmindedly Takeru spread out the cards.

"I think your Hikari has to organise them." Piped in V2 Takeru.

"Why are you so certain of that?" growled Gatomon narrowing her eyes.

"When we are checking on you, our Hikari is always in here, I followed her once, she was just placing them in different orders… maybe you'd have better luck?"

"But I'd have to open my eyes to do that…"

"How long Would we have before the v2s fid us?" A severity had enetered Takeru's voice.

"Five minutes… max."

Hikari turned her head to where she thought Takeru stood. "We shouldn't risk it. If we get caught… we'd be better of dead."

Her bow was creased with worry, Takeru wanted to give her a reassuring smile but he knew it was pointless. Should he … no, better not. However he gently squeezed her elbow, reassuringly.

"I have faith in you Hikari." He said instead.

There is was, her heart was pounding once again, it had to be out of anticipation of what their decisions may cost them, that was the only reason. Right?

Hikari nervously swallowed before turning towards the pedestal. "Here goes nothing."

She quickly opened her eyes. She wanted to blink against the sudden light but they had no time. Her hands began to fly across the surface changing and switching and removing cards from their places as if she actually knew what she was doing. All the while Takeru stood watch anticipating the V2s arrival too distracted to notice Hikari's flickering form. He could hear the echoes of running feet.

They were coming.

"Hikari!" squealed Gatomon jumping towards her partner, who was still too preoccupied with the cards to notice her unsteady state.

As if in unison Hikari's trance was broken and Takeru's head swivelled sideways. Their eyes locked, realization struck them both, the word hadn't even left his lips before she faded into the darkness.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

He ran to where she had been standing only seconds ago, how had that happened again!? He looked down at the now neatly arranged cards, had they teleported her _there_? But how? No door appeared and if that were the case why wasn't he teleported _there_ as well?

Why?

"Takeru you have to hide!" Pleaded the V2 fearfully looking looking at the door.

Takeru roughly turned to the boy "Did you know this was going to happen? Was it your plan all along? You little.."

But the tears in the V2 eyes made him stop. No the v2 had notating to do with this.

"I'm sorry." He hurriedly whispered. " I didn't mean to yell at you."

The young boy wiped his eyes. "That's' ok, I understand why you are so mad."

_I undersand_\- of course the boy would understand, he was him.

"Takeru we have to hide they are almost here!" whispered Patamon.

"They should be in here!" They heard someone who sounded too similar to Hikari yell.

The V2s along with Peidmon ran into the giant room.

"Takeru, where have you been?!" ordered Peidmon . "We have intruders!"

"I.. I… I was trying to find where the digidestined were." Stammered the small V2. "For some reason I couldn't see where they were."

The v2 Hikari looked up at Piedmon. "Master, the same had happened with me. Until a few minutes ago all I could see was darkness. Then suddenly, all I could see were the cards. She put them in an order, I probably can remember it but I knew that meant we had been infiltrated."

V2 Takeru nodded is agreement too eagerly. 'Exactly, I saw something similar."

"And you didn't report to me?" accused Piedmon.

"It would have taken too long. They would have gotten away."

"well as you can see they are no logner here." It was Tai who spoke, folding his hands disapprovingly.

Hikari took a step towards the pedestal. "I know the order she put the cards in, we can follow then easily."

Too hastily V2 Takeru blocked her path.

"There's a missing card!" he blurted out, waving his hands, "It's useless."

Hikari narrowed her eyes at the boy, was that desperation? Artificiality? A lie?

"Master, we won't need the cards. I know where she has gone."

"Ah so it is _there_ that she went, I would have thought as much. Go, claim the crest that is rightfully yours."

She shot Takeru yet another suspicious looks before, with a strange gesture with her hands, she vanished in a smoke of darkness.

"Incompetent." Piedmon's insult was directed to V2 Takeru. "Next time report to me and wait for orders!"

"yes Master."

The V2s snickered before they followed their master.

"That was too close." Sighed Patamon flying out of Takeru's hands from were he sa,t hidden in the shadow of the pedestal.

"We have to find Hikari before that V2 does. You think you could get us out of here?" Whispered Takeru carefully standing and directing the last part to V2 Tkaeru.

The v2 nodded his head shakily. 'I probably can find your friends. Peidmon's on red alert now, you can't stay."

"Takeru I'm going to go find Hikari." He said bluntly.

The little boy sighed. "I knew you where going to say that."

"So you should know why I have too."

The boy sighed again. "I think I know why better then you at this point. I might not be able to tag along but I'll try get you started at least."

**And there it is! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this but exams are nearing to fast for comfort and had to study :3 Again sorry for the wait, I hope you like the chapter **** Please tell me what you think ****\- LunaPendragon.**


	10. Hikari

The V2 looked up at the original, "You're sure this is the place?"

Takeru looked out at the vast undisturbed sea before him.

"Yeah this is the place."

"Be careful." Warned the V2

"Back at you." said Takeru looking down at the boy just as he vanished into the shadows.

"Takeru are you sure about this?" Repeated Patamon hovering in front of his friend

"We've got to find her." He said raising his digivice.

Without another word Patamon digivolved into Pegasusmon.

"It's been while Pegasusmon." Laughed Takeru as he climbed onto the digimon's back. Pegasusmon opened up his wings, shining softly in the weak light. Pawed the ground once, twice, tree times. Then broke into a magnificent sprint and with a single graceful motion he jumped into the air, his wings catching the wind as they began to fly into the horizon. Takeru looked out at the horizon guiltily enjoying the soft wind on his face. It had been over a year since they had last flown over this part of the sea and Takeru did not have fond memories of the place. The two partners travelled in near silence, both solemn and dreading what they may be forced to do.

It was the sudden cold, a chill that turned your blood to ice, that told them they had arrived. An uneasy feeling washed over them as, in the digital twilight as wind suddenly surged around them, a dark whirlpool appearing below them. In the deepening shadows of the setting son, the darkness seemed even more impenetrable and consuming. It looked like the entrance to some hell.

"No turning back now." Commented Pegasusmon as he began lower himself into the darkness.

The darkness began to surruond them, treatheing to suffocate them. Takeru couldn't help notice the haunting silence they were flying into. Last time they were here, the voices of doomed digimon haunted this darkness, today nothing steared as if the ghosts too feared this darkness.

"Where is everyone?" Takeru asked out-loud, more to fill the silence then for an actual answer.

"Maybey they moved?" Pegasusmon said, hopefully.

"You'd wish we'd leave that easily, wouldn't you?"

The fearfully familiar voice ecchoed around them in the deepening darkness.

"Devimon!" Takeru called out even tough he couldn't see his old enemy.

"Digidestined, you have some gall flyign into my terrain as you did. Do you not fear my darkness will not corrupt your heart like it has so many others?" The digimon's voice surrounded them, there was no way of knowing where Devimon was. Takeru's head dashed from side to side but still he couldn't makeout the dark digimon, not even his blood-red eyes.

"I don't care what happens to me, I just want to help Hikari."

"And you truely believe that is the only reason. But Takeru you hide a secret in your heart you will not confess."

"Wh-What do you mean?!"Takeru called into the darkness.

"Takeru don't let him get under your skin." Cautioned Pegasusmon.

"I know, I must stay focused." But he was finding difficulty calming his rapidly beatign heart. "Devimon stop playing games, just take us to Hikari."

"Ah, but the journey from here is more turbulant then the last time you visited that realm. Your heart must be clear Takeru- greed, envy, pride, lust- they must all be absent, if not you will become a puppett to the darkness like the rest of us."

"Takeru, are you sure about this?" Pegasusmon warned again.

"Certain. Devimon, take us to the Dark Ocean!"

"You cannot say I didn't warn you." Devimon growled. All of a sudden a pair of wretched, red eyes opened infront of the didgidestined and his digimon. Trough the darkness they could just make out a pair of giant skeelton hands, clasping them in a grip of pure darkness...

_Takeru wake up._

He squirmed, turning on his side. He could feel cold sand under him.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled sleepily.

_Takeru wake up. You said you are going to find me, rememebr?_

His eyes shot open.

"Hikari!" He called sitting up so quickly that he sent Patamon, of had been standing on his chest, stumbling backward.

"Thank goodness, I was worried for a second." Said the digimon shaking sand off his fur and flying towords his partner. The latter was quickly trying to calm his heart beat, he must have just been shocked, that must have been it, but that voice...

"Are you all-right patamon?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, do you feel any darker or something?"

carefully Takeru stood up, shaking sand off himself, adjusting to the bizarre dark light of this world.

"I feel totally normal." He admitted.

"Good old Takeru." Chirped Patamon landing on his head. "No darkness can get to you."

Somethig Hikari had told him resurfaced in his mind, how no dark shadow had surrounded him during his 'fight' with his v2, was it possible he didn't have a darkness? No, that wasn't possible.

"Let's find Hikari and get out of here." He concluded, shaking off the thought.

"Always hated this place."

"You and I both, bud."

And in silence the two friends walked along the silent shore, where not a single wave crahsed. In this realm where time passed differently it was imposible to tell how long they had been walking, but by the time they stopped for a moment's rest they had not encoumtered a single digimon however now they were in more famliar territiory, they could see the dark lighthouse in the distance.

"You think Hikari and gatmon could be there?"

"That's where I'd go if I wanted to hide." Agreed Takeru getting sand out of his shoes, he and sand did not seem to mix well. Hastily he put his shoes back on as they continued on their journey.

"Can you see that Patamon?"

"yes! Something is running towords us. Should I digivolve?"

Takeru focused on the running figure.

"No." He said taking a quick step forword before breaking into a sprint. "It's Hikari!"

"Takeru!" She gleefully called as her shape become clearer. He now could he hair light brown hair fluttering in the self-induced wind, her uniform was askew but she didn't seem to care.

Out of curtesy, in an attempt to keep his calm, when the two friends were only a foot he slowed. He wanted to hug, to make sure she was alright, but he knew he shouldn't, it wasn't the time.

However the girl did not seem to be on the same train of tought as him- she collided into the surpised Takeru causing them to stumble onto the ground. Momentarily phased, Takeru was unsure how to react to Hikari's bozarre behavior. She held her arms around his chest, their legs were akwardly entangled due to recent fall and she was nuzzling his chest, gleefully shrieking his name like a little kid.

"Takeru, I can't believe you really came!"

Still confused by her behaviour Takeru pushed her gently back, causing her to look up at him. She smiled broadly up at him, seemingly unharmed but a chill had krept into his veins.

"Of coarse I came. Hikari, are you alright?"

Takeru made an attempt to stand but Hikari pullled him back, causing him blush as she nuzzled her head in his chest again. He silently wondered if she could hear his heart, which semed to be running a marathon again. He must have one fit heart, it had been running so fast lately. But something felt off, but he wasn't sure what.

"You're here! Of coarse I'm alright."

"Hey where is gatmon?" panted patamon finally having cought up.

Hikari absentmindedly looked around, finally breaking her embrace. "She's probably here somewhere."

"Well shouldn't we find her?" Takeru made another attmept to stand but, seemingly frustrated she forced him to stay in place, which wasn't difficult considering she was sprawled all over him.

"She's a big digimon, she can take care of herself."

That wasn't right, Hikari wouldn't say that, but Takeru was finding it hard to concentrate as Hikari put both her surprisingly cold hands on his chest, they were so cold he could feel them trough his uniform.

"But..."

"Your heart really is beating hard." Observed Hikari, as she placed one hand over his heart. She looked up at him, there was something strange about the look she gave him.

"Must have been the run..."

Playfully using her index finger she traced circles over his chest with the other still placed over his heart.

"Takeru..." There was a warning in Patamon's voice as he landed on the white sand, his eyes narrowed, but the digidestined was finding it surprsingly hard to listen, Hikari's face was only inches away his, he wondered if he had ever seen her eyes so close before.

"No." She whispered. "Why did you hold back? You wanted this just as much as me."

She leaned towords him, her eyes slowly closing.

To be honest? Takeru didn't know what he would have done,would he have pushed her away?

Would he have pulled her closer?

_Takeru, please help me. I need you._

He pushed her away, jumping onto his feet and taking a staggering couple of steps back, Patamon quickly took his place between his partner and Hikari.

"Who are you!?" Takeru yelled, his heart now treatening to go into overdrive, his skin still tingled fro her cold touched.

Pouting Hikari brushed sand off her school uniform. She stood up and gave him another alluring smile.

"I'm Hikari."

No.

"Imposter! Where's the real Hikari?"

The fake crossed her arms, her expression chnaging to a smirk.

"What gave me away?"

Patamon tried to fly towrds her, in an attmept to attack, but he couldn't move. He struggled and fought but couldn't leave the ground. Takeru, to his dismay, too was unable to lift his feet off the ground. He looked up at the fake with distaste, somehow she had manged to trap them.

**So there it is! I'm sorry I'm taking so long at the moment to write chapters but I'm in the midst of exam month and studies have imprisoned me. I hope it was worth the wait, I must admist this was a fun chapter to write hehehe :') Well that's it! I hope to enjoyed it, I'll try to update as soon as possible and please feel free to tell me what you think ****J**

**-Luna Pendragon.**


	11. Death

"Where's Hikari?" Takeru insisted, still struggling against his invisible restraints.

"No use struggling." She answered, calmly walking past Patamon, who snapped at her feet as she came towards Takeru. "Unless you can snip off your shadow there's no escape."

"Where. Is. She?" He emphasised every single word.

The fake Hikari sighed.

"Why do you look for _her_?" She whispers running a cold finger down the side of his face, looking hungrily up at him.

He quickly pushed it away, he wasn't going to be fooled again. Anger filled her eyes.

"Why do you choose her over me!? Do I not look like her? How can she please you more then me?" She grabbed his hand in an iron grip, stopping him from pushing her away as she brought her face close to his and whispered in his ear. "I want you just as much as her, trust me and, unlike that old hag I am not afraid to admit it."

"Hikari, that is enough." Letting go of Takeru, she turned round to where, all of a sudden, Piedmon had appeared. "You can play with him later. First you must retrieve the crest of light."

The girl took a graceful step toward Piedmon. "No."

"No!? What do you mean no!?" growled the clown Digimon.

"I mean I no longer take order from you." she answered calmly

"I am your creator, you will retrieve the crest!"

Takeru's eyes widened, this was the V2? How had she managed to take Hikari's current form?

"Well you should have thought of that before you infused me with the power of darkness." V2 Hikari crossed her arms. "With me being responsible for capturing the crest of light, you hadn't thought that one trough had you?"

"Why you disrespectful..." he never managed to call her whatever he was going to call her.

Instantly like dark wings, a black energy erupted from the girl's back and engulfed her in its chilling power. Piedmon gave a surprised yelp of pain. He looked down at his chest where the V2's dark, glowing hand had forced its way into his chest.

The Digimon's eyes widened.

"The time of the Dark Masters has long ended." She said mercilessly rotating her glowing hand. Her voice sounded deeper, more penetrating and cold. "The time of the Mistress of Darkness has begun."

Piedmon couldn't even manage a sound as the V2 casually pulled her hand out of his chest and turned to face Takeru and Patamon once again, the dark digimon slowly dissipating into data.

"Impressed?" she asked giving him a cheeky smile.

"Not in the slightest."

"I could do the same to you."

"I dare you."

She walked up to him, here darkly glowing hand making nonsensical patterns. She stood right in front of him, slowly raising her death hand but instead of piercing his chest she slowly caressed his cheek again.

"Why won't my darkness work on you?"

"I guess I'm not as dark as you think."

"Impossible." She said, pulling his face so he was forced to look into her cold eyes. " You humans are always corrupted by something . Envy. Greed. Lust. I just have to dig a bit deeper…"

"Sorry to disappoint."

"How endearing."

"Where is the real Hikari?"

The v2 puffed out her cheeks childishly. "Why are you so obsessed with her? You know, being her copy I can feel what she feels when her emotions are strong. Trust me, these emotions, especially concerning you, are powerful. But that idiot never did anything about them, unlike me..."

"You are not her."

"Don't be idiotic. I _am_ her. I know you share the same feelings as her, your heart gives you away every time I touch you. You believe I am not her but you cannot control it, can you? The same feelings Hikari pushed back and hid away within her heart. Oh that was the sweetest darkness! Takeru _I_ won't push you away."

"Where is Hikari?"

Her eyes instantly flared. "You want to see her so badly? Fine! Maybe seeing just how weak she really is will help you make a wiser decision."

Against Takeru's will, she forced her hand trough his and began to walk towards the lighthouse, Takeru and Patamon forcefully mirroring her every step. Takeru was finding it ever harder to struggle. With every step they took, the chill from her touch was making him feel numb, especially as she leaned on him, placing her head on his shoulder. No, she was wrong, even tough the V2 looked exactly like Hikari he knew she wasn't her but he let her lean on him, only until they reached Hikari.

He couldn't help wonder how peculiar the two of them must have appeared strolling, hand in hand, along the shore of that dark ocean. Matt and Tai would never have let them hear the end of it. He silently preyed the others were having better luck then him.

"She's inside." Said the V2, as Takeru looked up at the lighthouse. She placed her palm on the dark doorknob and deathly slowly opened the door. She walked in first, Takeru was relieved that the doorframe was only large enough for one to pass at a time. The door closed behind him, locking Patamon outside. Takeru wanted to protest, he could hear Patamon's complaints outside the door as he struggled against Hikari's dark restraints but he was momentarily caught in the awe of the moment.

They hadn't walked into a lighthouse, it was larger on the inside, much larger. It looked like a medieval throne room, with soaring high grey columns. The grey walls covered in digicode. There was only a single source of light, at the peak of the domed ceiling a skylight let dark light fall into the room, faintly illuminating the room but beautifully bathing it's main targets; Hikari and Gatomon.

They looked like a scene out of a Disney cartoon, they hovered, horizontally a few feet off the ground, their arms crossed over their chests. They were motionless, as unsteering as the dead.

"Hiakri!" Takeru called frantically, struggling against his dark hold.

The V2 looked at him with mild amusement. "No matter how much you squirm you can't break..."

She raised a curious eyebrow as Takeru managed, with much force, to raise one of his feet off the ground. It was like trudging trough mud but he wasn't going to let the V2 stop him from reaching Hikari. With every step, it became easier to move until he practically ran past the V2 and to the real Hikari's side.

"Hikari!" He panted as he nearly collided with her hovering being. She was even paler then usual, her eyes were open, but a shadow had fallen over them. She looked up at him but she couldn't see him.

The V2 mockingly clapped. "I underestimated you. You managed to break my dark bonds just with sheer will power."

"What did you do to her?!" Takeru yelled, his voice shaking.

"I did nothing." She answered faining innocence. "She couldn't fight the darkness in her own heart. She isn't as 'light-bearing' as you may think."

Takeru turned his attention to his friend, grasping her hand in his. He sighed relieved, it was warm and alive, he could even feel her heart beating under his hand.

"Hikari I will get you out of this." He whispered

"Oh how Nobel. Mr Knight in shining armour. " The V2 made a quick step towards him but stopped, momentarily confused.

"She heard me, didn't she?"

"That can't be..."

He turned back to the copy and nearly crushing her hand in his he whispered, so that only she could hear him. "I told you I'd find you."

"What treachery is this?!" Shrieked the v2 as the crest of hope began to glow with the purest light she had ever seen. It stung and burnt the dark Mistress' flesh, her skin hissed as she pulled the crest from where it hung around her neck, dropping it to the ground and taking a couple of painful steps back. But Takeru was too preoccupied to notice the light and the V2's pain. He was too focused on the real Hikari. Slowly the shadow that had fallen over her eyes began to fade. She still couldn't see him but her lips began to move.

"Takeru."

**So here you go! Another chapter! The big climax is almost upon us muhahahaha :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please tell me what you think ****J****I'll try update soon, thank you so much fro reading! Also a fellow Fanfiction friend of mine, Yupiyo, is translating this fanfic in Spanish for whoever is interested. This is the link;**

** s/11228560/1/Que-comiencen-los-juegos**

**Well that's all everyone! :D**

**\- LunaPendragon**


	12. Darkness

Hikari sighed from where she stood, her arms crossed as she looked at the darkness around her. She wasn't exactly sure _where_ she was. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, everything seemed to have happened really fast. She had to admit, she was a bit surprised when she up and vanished from Piedmon's headquarters and couldn't help feel a bit disappointed when she realised Takeru hadn't been teleported with her but, at least, Gatomon was with her. She was more worried about where she was. She was completely surrounded in darkness I reminded her of the darkness dimension the V2s used to travel. The cold emptiness was somewhat unnerving. Could it be part of the Dark Ocean? She didn't particularly like the idea.

"Gatmon are you alright?" she asked as she walked up towards her digimon.

"I'd be more concerned with your own wellbeing." Hikari would recongisne her own voice anywhere.

Gatomon hissed as the original digidestined turned to face the V2. The young girl was standing only a few feet away, a wicked grin on her face. Hikari couldn't help notice the crest of Hope hanging around her neck. It looked really out of place around the girl's neck. Hikari felt anger swell up in the pit of her stomach- that was the cause of Takeru's anguish.

"I thought you'd be here." Continued the V2, then uncrossing her arms, she mockingly moved a finger left and right like the pendulum of some old clock. "Tsk, tsk, it seems little Ms Light Holder has some darkness in her heart after all."

To Hikari's horror, a trail of shadows suddenly began to swirl around the V2 as her figure morphed. Within seconds Hikari was looking at an identical copy of her current self. The original digidestined quickly put her hand on her digivice.

"Sorry to disappoint but I think it looks better on me."

"Hmm, you really think that?" asked the V2, putting her hands on her hips. "Want me to ask Takeru?"

"Leave him out of this!"

"Oh I pushed a button there." Said the V2, cackling. "I'll be sure to ask him when he gets here."

"How are you so certain he'll come for me?" Tough Hikari knew it was an empty question- he always came looking for her.

"Because he's a moth and you're the light that attracts and burns him". Answered the v2 mockingly. "If I can convince _him_ that I have enough light in me to trick him into believing I'm you, then the crest of light will be mine for sure! And with both the crests of hope and light under my control the digital world will be mine!"

"Your one sick Kitty." Hissed Gatomon.

"He'll see trough your charade. Definitely." Countered Hikari, still holding her digivice.

"Ah, but do you think, if I can promise him what his heart desires, that he'd question me?" The V2 took a couple of steps towards Hikari as she let her words sink in. She mockingly put her hand on the stunned Hikari's shoulder. Gatomon hissed, was ready to pounce. "After all, you and I share the same emotions and yours are the same as his." Then with her free hand, which was glowing with a dark glow, pushed her roughly backwards ,causing Hikari to stumble. Gatomon pounced, but she just fell trough the V2's body as if she were a ghost.

"What's going on!?" hissed Gatomon pouncing at the V2 again, but she just passed trough her and to her surprise, this time, she did not continue to fall to the ground as expected, she just hovered where she stood, mid jump, as if in some zero-gravity simulation. Hikari had noticed this too from when the V2 had pushed her back. she did not fall, she just hovered.

"What did you do?!" gasped Hikari trying to stay in place.

"Oh I don't have to explain anything else to you." laughed the v2. "It's almost Showtime." And with that the V2 vanished.

"Great. Hikari, how are we going to get out of here?" said Gatomon trying to swim towards her partner. However, the girl wasn't really listening, she was more interested with a small circular screen that had suddenly appeared under her. She could recognise the grey sand and dark water anywhere, that was definitely the Dark Ocean. And sprawled on the sand, unconscious, was Takeru.

"Takeru!" She gasped. That idiot, he really had followed her. Though she couldn't help smile when she thought this.

"Hikari, why isn't he moving?" gasped Gatomon as she finally managed to swim towards the screen. She was right, Patamon had somehow bgan to stagger to his feet but Takeru hadn't moved.

"I hope he's okay…" her voice had trailed off as Takeru continued to lie motionless. "Oh… Takeru wake up!"

Relief washed over her when she saw her friend move but he still hadn't woken up.

"Do you think the darkness got him?" enquired Gatomon, worried.

No, not Takeru.

"Takeru wake up. You said you are going to find me, remember?" Hikari murmured so quietly that not even Gatomon heard her as she remembered what he had told her over a year ago. As if he _had_ heard her, Takeru sat up. Hikari released the breath she couldn't help but hold.

Gatmon and Hikari, with not much else to do, were forced to watch Takeru's and Patamon's journey in the Dark Realm. Hikari was practically yelling as she saw the V2, clearly impersonating her, embrace him. She felt like punching her look-alike as she sat on Takeru and forced him to stay beside her and she was blushing almost as much as Takeru when the V2 began to trace circles on his chest with her fingers.

In the spam of just a few minutes Hikari had felt a turmoil of strange emotions, was this jealousy? Envy? Her heart was pounding so fiercely that she thought it might erupt from her chest.

Something the V2 had said entered her mind, was this the darkness that had entered her heart. No, this darkness had always been in her and it was not caused by her emotions. No, those were what made her human. There must be something else…

Frustrated, she saw the V2 lean begin to lean towards the confused Takeru. She knew it was pointless but she yelled at the screen. "No! Takeru, please help me! I need you!" _Don't kiss that witch! she's not me!_ This, she didn't say out loud.

Helplessly Hikari and Gatomon watched as their friends struggled against the V2's control, even when she destroyed Piedmon , she knew he had caused both her and Takeru much sorry but she still wished he hadn't been destroyed so _brutely._

"Oh look, we finally made a appearance." Joked Gatomon as, at last, the hovering, sleeping figures of Hikari and Gatomon appeared.

"But if we're here, who are they? This makes no sense!"

"Hikari, has any of this ever made much sense?

"That is very true."

Hikari continued to watch and listen as the V2 and Takeru spoke. No. A more accurate word would be argued. She saw him take his first struggling step towards the hovering forms, could they be another copy? Takeru then, somehow, ran to the sleeping figure and grabbed her hand. Hikari gasped as she felt sudden warmth engulf one of her hands. Amazed she lifted it hand to eye level, could the hovering figure really be her?

"Hikari I will get you out of this." He whispered his voice coming out of the screen like it had been doing all this time.

"Oh how Nobel. Mr Knight in shining armor. " laughed the V2.

"Takeru…" Hikari couldn't help look at the screen longingly. But with a newly found determination she crossed her arms, wait until she got out of here, the V2 is going to have a run for her money.

"She heard me, didn't she?" Takeru said.

"I bet you can her me too right?" Hikari yelled out into the void like a mad person. "I told you he wouldn't fall for a copy!"

"That can't be..."

Takeru turned his back to the copy and nearly crushing the original's hand his he whispered, so that only she could hear him. "I told you I'd find you."

And she did hear him, not from the screen, but with her actual ears, his voice echoing in her mind. She smiled to herself. In a blast of light the screen vanished, engulfed by the pale yellow light of the crest of hope. Like a laser beam a road of light erupted from the crest. Hikari and Gatomon found themselves being pulled towards the light.

"Hikari, what's going on?" gasped Gatomon as Hikari grabbed her paw.

"We're getting out of here."

Groggily, Hikari's vision shifted, the light and darknes vanished, replaced by Takeru's big blue eyes.

"Takeru." She whispered, smiling.

He smiled back at her, relieved.

She blinked against the sudden brightness which was quickly fading.

"Of coarse, a s damsel in distress for the shining knight." Hissed the V2 as she looked at them, her palms steaming from touching the crest.

Takeru helped Hikari into a standing position, it felt bizarre to have been hovering in mid air and to defy most of the rules of physics. Gatomon, gracefully, landed on her feet besides her partner.

"Are you alright?" whispered Takeru finally letting go of her hand. Hikari couldn't help feel a bit disappointed when he let go of her. However, she crossed her arms and, facing the V2 she, corrected her with her calmest voice. "I was just a lady in a mess, not some damsel in distress."

**So there you are! Another chapter! I know, it's just like the last chapter but from Hikari's point of view but I hope you still liked it, sorry if the story is becoming a little lame but thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think! I'll try update soon :D**

**-LunaPendragon**


	13. Light

"You're more resourceful then I gave you credit for." Admitted the V2, crossing her arms, clearly annoyed, as Hikari, although a bit groggily, got to her feet, using Takeru for support. She gave him an apologetic look as Gatomon ran to her side after having recovered herself. She looked around the room, slightly confused.

"Where's Patamon?"

"He's locked outside." Takeru answered, a bit guiltily, having just realised he had completely forgotten about his partner in his worry. He'd have to make up for that later.

"Don't worry I can deal with this one, she's really gotten on my nerves now." hissed Gatomon narrowing her eyes at the smirking girl.

Dramatically the latter opened her arms and smiled cruelly at them.

"I'd like to see you fools try. I was taking it easy before, I just wanted the crest, if you two hadn't interfered you might have survived. But common sense tells me, if the competition is dead, wouldn't the crest automatically fall to me?"

"You aren't going to touch Hikari!"Growled Gatomon, already sprinting towards the V2, but something was happening to her. Tendrils of dark smoke began to float out of the surrounding shadows, encircling the V2 with a menacing shield of smoke until she was barely visible behind it, all they could see was a pair of frightening red eyes.

"Gatamon stop!" shrieked Hikari before either Takeru or Gatomon could comprehend what they were seeing before them. Swiftly, almost like a blur, a clawed hand erupted from the dark shield colliding with the still running Gatomon, sending her flying across the room. She crashed into the wall with a pain-filled yodel.

"Gatomon!" shrieked Hikari running towards her collapsed partner. Takeru made to follow her- Hikari, not Gatomon, was the V2's real target but champion level Digimon aren't going to be enough this time…

His eyes fell to the crest of hope, as if finally remembering it's existence. Yes, that's right, he remembered the V2 shrieking and throwing it to the ground. If only he could get it, MagnaAngemon could actually give them a fighting's' chance but then his eyes fell to where Hikari was kneeling besides her partner, Gatomon roughly pushed against the girl, ready to charge the enemy again. Then a blood curdling, murderous lough filled the air. It was like something you'd hear in a horror movie, just as the monster was about to attack. The red eyes were looking at Hikari and the ball of darkness took a step towards the girl.

It was decided.

Takeru sprinted towards the crest. He had to get it. But the moment he began his run the V2's unblinking eyes turned to face Takeru. Just like before a shadowed claw emerged from the dark shield and swatted Takeru to the side like an annoying fly. He crashed not too far away from were Hikari and Gatomona were having some type of argument, surprising the two them.

"Takeru!?" shocked, Hikari stood and ran towards her friend, Gatomon hobbling besides her.

"What was he thinking!" Gatomon's voice was full of worry.

Although Takeru's vision was spotty, he was still conscious. He was rubbing the back of his head, silently cursing himself for acting like such an idiot. He felt something hot and sticky begin to seep trough his hair and down the back of his neck, his hand was red with blood.

He could, blearily, see Hikari and Gatomon running towards him while the V2 was still walking towards them, painfully slowly, her laughter echoing around them. Just as Hikari and Gatomon began to kneel beside him and bombard him with questions a light began to stream out of his other hand. He smiled triumphantly as he opened it and saw the crest of hope brightly glowing.

A loud crash suddenly interrupted the V2's laughter, vaguely Takeru could see the door of the room broken in half and on the ground. MagnaAngemon flew in Excalibur already at hand. He landed between the Digidestined and the V2, his magnificent wings blocking their vision.

"Takeru, can't you keep out of trouble for two minutes without me?" scolded the Ultimate Digimon, not looking away from the V2.

"We needed the cavalry." Joked Takeru, even though it hurt to do so.

"Stand aside MagnaAngemon, my battle is with the girl not you." Growled the V2.

"Imposter, you'll have to go trough me first."

"That can arranged."

And a fierce battle began, it was painful to watch. It was like the sun fighting the night – the light of MagnaAngemon's attacks were blinding but the V2's darkness was just too deep, swallowing it up until only darkness remained.

The Digidestineds and Gatomon looked on helplessly as MagnaAngemon fought, Gatomon's claws were bared and she was shaking with frustration.

"If only I could digivolve to Angewomon, then we'd teach her a lesson or two!"

"Another Ultimate could really turn the tables in our favor." Admitted Takeru. He was standing now, barely. He had one hand around Hikari's shoulders for support, his vision had cleared but the back of his head was still bleeding stubbornly and throbbing, as if someone was hammering and his head was the nail.

Hikari didn't speak, there was something nagging at her as she watched the Digimon and V2 fight, as she saw just how deep and swallowing the darkness of her attacks were. It was obvious that the V2 had more darkness then herself but then, why hadn't the crest of light appeared to her yet? Was it because her own darkness? Was she really no longer worthy?

"Hey Takeru…" Her voice was small as she looked down at her feet.

"Yeah Hikari?"

"What if I am not meant to find the crest light?"

"Don't be silly." Said Takeru, looking down at her, but she avoided his gaze. "You can't actually believe the crest would choose that monster over you?"

"No, not the V2 but… what if…" she finally looked up at him and with a firmness said. "I think you're meant to find the crest of light this time."

"What?" Takeru lowered his arm and took a shaky step back. "You're talking crazy Hikari."

"No, no I'm being serious." She pointed her finger at the V2 as she fought. "Her darkness never affected you. It effected Tai and the others, it even got to me! But you never wavered, they never managed to manipulate the darkness in your heart because you have no darkness!"

"That's not it Hikari." Said Takeru shaking his head.

"It has too be! It's the only reason I can see!"

"Hikari," Takeru was practically yelling over the noise of the fight now, causing Gatomon to look around at them in surprise. "It's defiantly not that. I have as much of a darkness in my heart as anyone!"

"Then why doesn't it effect you?!"

"Because I've accepted it!" he said, as he held on to the wall for support looking at Hikari. "I've said it before, as long as there is light there will always be darkness! No one has only light, I have a darkness and so do you, you just have to accept it!"

Hikari was stunned into silence. Was he right? Was that why the crest of light didn't come to her? People always said that. because she was the digidestined of light, she had no darkness but they had been wrong. The crest of light hadn't chosen her for that, it had chosen her because she had accepted, like Takeru, that where there is light, darkness will always follow. But there was a darkness within her she hadn't accepted, a lie she kept on telling herself. At first it didn't dawn on her what that could be, but the more she looked at the battered Takeru, the more she knew the answer. Hikari took a shaky step towards him, Takeru cringed, certain that she was going to yell at him, maybe even slap him or something horrible like that.

He couldn't stand fighting or arguing with Hikari but he didn't regret what he had told her. He had realized something back near the Dark Ocean, while the V2 tried to push herself on him. He had realized that even though Hikari no longer needed his help, he always wanted to be by her side even if it was just as a friend, even if it meant having to tell things she didn't want to hear.

Takeru was anticipating something horrible as she took another step towards him, instead something totally unexpected happened. She stood on her tip-toes (she always wondered when he had grown so much taller then her) and kissed him. It was fleeting, like a soft summer breeze, and it ended so quickly Takeru didn't even have time to comprehend what was happening. She then looked up at him, on her chest the crest of light was glowing.

"That was the lie I kept on telling myself."

From somewhere in the room the crest of light appeared and shot into Hikari's hand. The V2 tried to catch it , but MagnaAngemon held her back and even if she tried, the light would have stung even more severely than that of the crest of hope had done. Hikari caught the crest and turned to the speechless Gatomon and said.

"Time to show this imposter what we really can do." Hikari looked on as Gatomon, finally, digivolved to Angewomon, totally aware that Takeru was still staring at her.

"Takeru close your mouth or else your going to catch a fly." She said smiling and slightly blushing.

Takeru abruptly shut his mouth, unaware that it had been open. His heart was racing, causing his head to pound even more rapidly and painfully. He still wasn't sure if that had really happened. Had it? or was it just a dream? It had been so fleeting… So sudden… but Hikari's blushing, smiling face told him it had. He smiled broadly at her.

"Told you the crest of light was meant to be yours."

"Oh shut up and look at the fight, we are winning."

She was right, they _were_ winning. The V2 was no match for the two Ultimates, she continued to trudge and attack in Hikari's direction, probably hoping to steal her crest as she had done to Takeru but the two angel Digimon were merciless. Angewomon aimed a Celestial Arrow at the V2 as she reached out with yet another of her dark claws.

"Your time here is up V2." She chided, releasing her arrow and piercing the V2's dark shield. A shriek suddenly filled the air, like that of a dying cat. The dark shield erupted in an explosion of darkness with a force so great that Hikari was sent almost crashing into the wall, Takeru caught her before that could happen. When the darkness finally faded they saw the V2, she was no longer screaming she was looking down at the glowing arrow that protruded from her chest. Her hands were cupped around it, unable to touch it due to the strength of its glow.

"I am the Dark Mistress!" she screamed insanely as she took a step in Hikari's and Takeru's direction. The V2's advancement was halted when Angewomon landed between the digidestined and the V2, another arrow already aimed at her chest. "You cannot defeat me! Darkness is everywhere! I am the darkness! The light will always succumb to the darkn…"

She shrieked again as Excalibur emerged from her chest as MagnaAngemon stabbed the V2 with Excalibur from behind. Her horrible screams continued even as her shape morphed and changed until her original, younger appearance returned. It was then, that in a shower of pixels, she vanished, but it was long after that her screams finally vanished with her.

"It's over." Takeru whispered, leaning back against the wall. "It's over, we actually beat her."

"I can't believe it." Agreed Hikari leaning on the wall besides him. The two digidestined looked at each other and smiled broadly.

They watched as their Digimon digivolve back to Salamon and Patamon.

"You two were brilliant!" congratulated Hikari as Salamon jumped into her arms, she was a rare sight, even to Hikari.

"I'm exhausted." Admitted Patamon as he practically collapsed in Takeru's bruised hands. "Can I sleep now?"

"We still have to figure out how to get out of here." Chirped in Salamon.

"I think we have better things to worry about." Said Takeru abruptly standing, Hikari followed closely as the two digidestined realized that everything around them began to fade, the door to the Dark Ocean had already vanished and they were soon trapped in the deepening darkness.

"I'm too tired to fight anymore." Sighed Patamon, his wings drooping.

"We'll have to." Countered Salamon, but her eyes were drooping with exhaustion.

Both Takeru and Hikari tensed as they looked into the surrounding darkness, they would be ready to protect their Digimon this time.

"Hikari, Takeru, welcome! We have been waiting for you." All of a sudden the world around them was filled with a mixture of haphazard colours, some of which they had never seen before. Before them the other digidestined and what seemed like the V2 stood and a giant blue dragon hovered above them.

"Azulongmon!" Yelled Hikari, gleefully.

**Hi! I'm so sorry! it has been ages since I last posted a chapter but it was exams month and couldn't do otherwise :3 I hope this chapter was worth the wait . Thank you for your patience and now, only one more chapter remains… Please tell me what you think, I hope you all enjoyed reading it though :D Thank you and sorry again! – LunaPendragon.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Wow it's nice to know I've been missed." Said Tai crossing his arms as Hiakri and Takeru ran towards them. Tiredly Salamon and Patmon jumped out of their respective partner's hands as the siblings went to greet each other.

"Oh Tai." Laughed Hikari crashing into her brother with a massive hug.

"You ok bro?" said Matt ruffling Takeru's hair playfully. "Were you good without me?"

Takeru gave an awkward lough as his eyes met Hikari's as she finally broke her hug. Only to be embraced by a nearly weeping Mimi.

"Where were you two?!" She nearly sobbed. "We were so worried you had been crushed under the pyramid!"

"I told them it was most improbable that that would happen." Added Izzy giving Takeru an encouraging smile.

"We would have found some remains." Added Joe.

"Really not helping." Said Sora shaking her head before hugging Takeru. "We are so glad you're safe."

"But what happened to you guys?" asked Tai looking at Salamon suspiciously.

"Well it's a bit of a long story." Sighed Hikari, her shoulders slightly drooping from exhaustion.

Takeru was about to add something when he felt someone tap his elbow, he turned to see the V2 Takeru standing behind him, smiling meekly. "Good to see you're still alive."

Takeru knelt down in front of the V2, smiling. "Back at you. But what is going on here?" he said looking at the V2 Digidestined as they stood their, awkwardly and surprisingly quiet, Takeru noticed how their digimon were absent.

"I think Azulongmon is here to tell us." Said Hikari looking up at the sovereign digimon as she absentmindedly walked to Takeru's side, their shoulders just touching.

"It is always a pleasure meeting you digidestined." Said Azulongmon as he twisted and turned in the air above them.

"Care to explain?" asked Tai gesturing to everything around them.

"That's why I'm here Tai." There was a lightness in Azulongmon's voice.

"The unbalance has been corrected."

"Care to elaborate?" asked Izzy.

"If people would stop interrupting me I would." Azulongmon cleared his throat. "Yes, like I was saying, the unbalance has been corrected when the Dark Hikari created by Piedmon was vanquished. You may not believe it but Piedmon's other creations had a balance of light and darkness, they were bad, just mislead. Whether this is what Piedmon had intended, I do not know. However his Hikari was purely darkness, that was why she could manipulate it to do her bidding. She could only be stopped by the purest of light and that was created when light let hope into her heart."

Of coarse Azulongmon chose that particular moment to create a dramatic pause. The digidestined burst into whispers as they all faced Takeru and Hikari. Hikari had chosen that moment to pet Salamon's head avoiding everyone's eyes although she was slightly blushing. Takeru suddenly found the multi-coloured air around them very interesting as he looked around also avoiding everyone's drilling gazes.

Tai and Matt silently sighed as they made a mental mote to give Sora and Mimi ten dollars for winning their bet while the two girls silently high fived on their accurate guesses concerning the two youngest digidestineds. Joe and Izzy continued to look up Azulongmon not revealing if they had understood what the sovereign digimon had hinted or not although they were smiling.

Azulongmon then cleared his throat again before continuing. "When the dark Hikari was vanquished I was allowed to intervene bringing you all here to this in-between dimension."

"To 'vanquish' us as well?" yelled out the V2 Tai, he didn't sound arrogant just tired, resigned to a fate he had no control over.

"Azulongmon no!" yelled Hikari, looking down at V2 Takeru . " There has to be another way!"

"If you had let me finish I would have explained how there is." Said Azulongmon calmly. "Another dimension needs a group of chosen children to save it from the darkness and who better then the digidestined?"

The V2 erupted into an excited chatter. " You mean a dimension where we can actually do some good?" called out V2 Takeru.

"Little one, in that dimension you are free to make your own choices, whether for better or worse."

"It will be for better, defiantly." said the V2 smiling up at Takeru

"Only time will tell." Said Azulongmon. Suddenly a white archway appeared behind the V2s. "In that light is a new life."

"My sister won't be there though, will she?" yelled up V2 Tai.

A bad feeling erupted in the pit of Hikari's stomach, and that was their fault.

"Who knows." Said Azulongmon, mysteriously. "You might find the Hikari Piedmot should have created."

The V2 Takeru beamed even more broadly until he was suddenly engulfed in a giant hug by the Hikari. "Oh be safe!" she chirped, almost crushing the boy. Both Takerus laughed as she continued to give advice, much of which was actually pretty sound.

The V2 Izzy tossed something at the real Izzy, who clumsily caught it- it was the crest of knowledge which the V2 had received not too long ago.

"It's yours." Said the V2 answering Izzy's unasked question.

"But it chose you!"

The V2 shrugged. "I won't need it where I'm going though you should learn how to play a decent game of chess!"

"Sora!." Sora turned to see V2 Sora running towards her and forcing the crest of love into her hands.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've… We've… caused." She said bowing apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." said Sora smiling at the V2, then she nudged her head in the direction of V2 Tai, who was talking enthusiastically with the real Tai, probably about soccer. "He's the one you wanted to protect , isn't he?"

"Was it that obvious?" Asked the V2, blushing.

"No, just a lucky guess, I remember having a small crush on him when I was your age.'

"Does that mean I'll grow up to like Matt, like you did?"

Sora shrugged. "Who knows, you'll go trough different things then we did, it's all up to you. Like Azulongmon had said, you choose."

The V2 quickly hugged Sora, thanked her and ran to V2 Tai's side, smiling. The V2s waved at the digidestened before turning to look at Azulongmon's portal.

Takeru sighed as he felt Hikari leaning against him, it felt nice, even though he noticed that the blazer he had lent her was no where to be seen. That was a problem for another time he was enjoying this time together even if he could still see his friends and brother steeling glances in their direction. They were never going to hear the end of this.

**So that's it! Thank you so much for reading, especially if you have stuck with the Digidestined till the end! Thank you so much and, for the very last time, I must ask, please tell what you think, but I really hope you enjoyed the story ****J**** -LunaPendragon.**


End file.
